Good and Broken: Taking Chances
by Independent Angel
Summary: The date is 1850 and Jesse de Silva's parents feel he should be married. After asking Rebecca Anne Cassin to marry him, he suddenly takes interest on his servant, Susannah Simon. What if Paul Slater had something to do with this? Chaos, anyone? CHP11
1. Silhoette

**You and Me Together**

**The date is 1850. Jesse de Silva's family thinks it's time for Jesse to get married. His father wants him to marry Maria de Silva, his cousin. His mother wants him to marry Kelly Prescott, the rich girl from the next town. His sisters want him to marry the beautiful artist and equestrian, Rebecca Cassin. **

**And then there's the servant, Susannah Simon, the girl who secretly is in love with Jesse. What happens next?**

**Chaos. **

_Characters appearing in story_:

**Jesse De Silva** (The hot/smart/brave hard-worker, and the person who needs to choose who he's gonna marry.)

**Susannah Simon** (The beautiful, sensitive 'servant')

**Rebecca Cassin** (_OC_: The painter/equestrian and Marta's art teacher/ One of Jesse's choices)

**Marta De Silva** (Rebecca's student and Jesse's sister)

**Josefina De Silva** (Jesse's sister)

**Mercedes De Silva** (Susannah's friend and Paul's secret crush/ Jesse's sister)

**Abegail De Silva** (Jesse's sister and Rosita's tag team partner)

**Rosita De Silva** (Jesse's sister and Abegail's tag team partner)

**Paul Slater** (Kelly's secret crush / Maria's repairer…)

**Maria De Silva **(Rich girl / supposedly one of Jesse's choices.)

**Felix Diego **(Maria's lover)

**Jake Ackerman **(Susannah's stepbrother)

**David Ackerman **(Susannah's stepbrother)

**Brad Ackerman **(Susannah's stepbrother)

**Kelly Prescott **(Rich girl, one of Jesse's choices)

**CeeCee (I forgot her surname) **(Susannah's co worker and friend)

**Adam (Forgot Surname) **(Susannah's friend, CeeCee's boyfriend)

**Jesse's parents **(I think it's clear who they are)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't bad working there, really. Well, it used to be really nice. Susannah Simon, the de Silva's servant, was sweeping the floor of their living room. Right now, it was quiet. The de Silva family was at the other de Silva's home; where the ignorant, self absorbed Maria de Silva lived.

Just a few weeks ago, Susannah had applied to work for the de Silva family as their servant. On her first day, she was amazed on how beautiful their home was. It was newly built, completely breathtaking.

But what caught her eyes and breath the most was their one and only son, Hector de Silva, whom they always refer to as 'Jesse'. He was handsome; always giving her stunning smiles, offering any help, and asking if she was going to be alright.

Yes, her job wasn't bad. She was well paid, the family was nice, and their son was amazing good looking and was a complete gentleman. Susannah had then declared her job as a dream.

Then it got better.

Her best friend, CeeCee, had applied to work as extra help and at no time they hired her. Giving them slack, they were allowed to talk to each other as they worked. To them coming to work was no problem; it was going home that became the hardest. Sooner or later, the de Silvas has a room built just for CeeCee and Susannah, letting them sleep there if they ever needed to.

Unfortunately, their luck didn't last that long.

Maria de Silva soon became a constant visitor of the home, and whenever she came, she would always do something on absolute purpose to make Susannah work harder, as supposed to knocking something down and breaking it.

To make matters worse, Felix Diego soon was a constant visitor. He, too, was arrogant, self centered, self absorbed, and…completely stupid. Compared to Jesse, Jesse was four times the man Felix could ever be.

Abegail and Rosita were part of the problem, though Susannah didn't blame them much for being so young. But whenever Susannah had finished a very big job, (let's say, waxing the whole home's floor) the two twisters would run around the place and cause a large amount of mess in under a minute. Don't believe it, well, get used to it, because Susannah sure had to.

Then there was Rebecca.

This particular person made Susannah mad very easily. No, she wasn't snobby like Maria, nor stupid like Felix. And she sure wasn't a hard problem like Abegail and Rosita. But what made Susannah so angry about her all the time was that she was basically part of the family, and because of that, Jesse was always talking to her, treating her as if he were her lover.

Why did this bother her?

Ever since Susannah had started working for the de Silva family, Susannah found herself falling in love with the eldest male.

Rebecca was Marta's art teacher, always teaching her new techniques to use about her brushes. Susannah herself has seen Rebecca's portraits, and she unwillingly admitted they were beautiful.

Because of Rebecca's constant visits, everyone in the family seemed to suck up to her because of who she was; not only she was an artist, but her father ran a business, making her one of the richest girls in California. Rebecca was also an equestrian, something Rebecca's parents tried to cut her out of but Jesse always encouraged her.

That, ladies and gentlemen, made Susannah snap.

Sooner or later, Jesse became attached to Rebecca, always encouraging her to 'follow her dreams' or complementing her art and saying that it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, or…or…

Well, there was one particular reason why Susannah hated Rebecca so much.

One time, as Susannah had just finished in time of waxing the floors, Rebecca had came over to teach something to Marta. And right there, as she had arisen from the stairs, she slipped.

Rebecca had slipped just in time for Jesse to catch her in his arms, their faces so close to each other, barely a centimeter apart. Susannah, at that very moment, was filled with envy. Expecting Jesse to kiss Rebecca, thankfully he just smiled at her. But he said something to her, too. This still hurt Susannah.

"You must be careful. An angel like you mustn't be hurt."

Susannah felt her eyes tearing up as she remembered it and rubber her eyes as she continued her work. Suddenly, she heard the door open, causing CeeCee to jump a little.

"They are home!" CeeCee whispered, tugging on Susannah's sleeve. Susannah shrugged her hand off. She knew who it was; not only the de Silva family, but Maria and Felix.

And Rebecca.

"Jesse, I cannot believe you have never mentioned that to me before!" Susannah heard Rebecca say. Oh, she could tell it was Rebecca. Her French accent suddenly filled the room and she knew Jesse and Rebecca had been talking to each for a pretty large amount of time.

"I know, Rebecca. But does it not feel better to know it now than never?" Susannah heard Jesse reply, using his silky voice of his. Susannah gripped the broom tighter, enraged that Jesse was talking to Rebecca that way.

Jesse, Rebecca, Marta, and Rosita were the first to appear walking up the stairs to the living room. Susannah watched them sadly as they walked towards the room. But as Susannah watched closer, she saw the most heartbreaking thing…

Susannah found herself gasp lightly, but loud enough for CeeCee to hear.

"What is wrong?" CeeCee asked, pausing for a slight moment. Susannah didn't move from her pose, but watched and listened intently to Rebecca, Jesse, and Marta. But what Susannah so hurt was that Jesse was holding Rebecca close; their hands were holding, but yet Jesse held her in a very protective way. As if he were Rebecca's lover.

"Marta, should you not get your painting utensils or shall I go home now?" Rebecca giggled. Her dark hair let her side bangs fall, making Rebecca move it away to expose her green emerald eyes. Susannah noticed Jesse looking at Rebecca, and so did she.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, giving him some sort of clueless look at Jesse. Susannah scoffed. It was obvious and yet little miss perfect couldn't figure it out. Unless she was just carrying on the conversation, that is. Susannah had done it to Jesse hundreds of times.

"Your eyes," Jesse said, somewhat sighing. "I can tell you this to you a thousand times yet I will feel I have not said anything at all; your eyes are just incredibly beautiful!" Jesse whispered to her, yet that whisper was loud enough for CeeCee, Marta, and, of course, Susannah to hear.

Rebecca had blushed pretty bad. "Oh," she said, trying to hide her becoming-red face. "Thank you…" she whispered faintly.

Marta giggled and set up everything she needed. Jesse smiled as he turned his head towards Marta. Rebecca looked at Jesse smiled. Knowing she had to go, Jesse nodded, and began to walk towards Susannah.

Susannah, who was still stuck at her dumbstruck position, suddenly straightened herself and ended her chores. Jesse chucked and crossed his arms but continued to smile at her.

"Are you alright, Miss Simon? Or did the silence of the house scare you earlier?" Jesse asked, as if trying to flirt with Susannah. She just cleared her throat, not daring to look into Jesse's eyes.

"Um…no, actually. Is there something that bothers you?" she asked, noticing that Jesse had called her 'Miss Simon'. Susannah hated that. HATED that. "And please, call me Susannah, Hector" she said, suddenly realizing she should be talking like that to her employer.

But instead, Jesse just grinned and said, "As you wish, Susannah. Then, if you don't mind, call me Jesse." Susannah gave a small smile as she watched Jesse chuckle at his own words.

The lesson soon ended quickly, and Rebecca had stood up. Both Abegail and Rosita soon ran into the living room, wanting to see the remarkable masterpieces Rebecca and Marta had made.

"They are beautiful!" Susannah heard the girls say. Amazingly, Susannah found herself wanting to look at it, too. Instead, she watched Jesse walk inside, and soon enough she followed.

Susannah turned her head to face the piece of artwork that Marta had made. It was…beautiful, that was the word. Nothing else to describe it. Only one word.

"Marta," Jesse said, stunned, "it's…it's…well, what else is there to say than beautiful?" Jesse said, hugging his younger sister.

Everyone then turned again to look at Rebecca's painting. This time, well, let's just say that it was breathtaking. Susannah's eyes had widened, and she gaped. Everyone else seemed to have the same expression.

Even Maria.

The painting had a silhouette; clearly one was a female and one male, who were very close to having a very passionate kiss. This caused Susannah's heart to break for she knew the real resemblance of the painting.

"Rebecca," Jesse whispered, yet again speaking in his silk voice. "This…this is by far the most powerful piece of artwork you have ever made!" Jesse exclaimed, smiling. Susannah looked over to see Rebecca, who was smiling shyly at Jesse.

Soon, everyone departed, even Susannah. Yet she hid behind a wall, just at the corner of the living room to hear Rebecca and Jesse talk.

"That painting," Jesse whispered, almost inaudible, "means so much. I can tell," Jesse said, clearly proud of Rebecca.

"Jesse, you know I could have not done that if…" she trailed off, but stilled smiled. Jesse smiled back at her, their faces yet again very close to each other. So it wasn't just Susannah who knew the meaning of the painting. Jesse did, too. Suddenly, Susannah felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was CeeCee, rolling her eyes. "Tell Hector his mother needs to speak with him," CeeCee said, now leaving. Susannah narrowed her eyebrows and looked back at Jesse and Rebecca. Their faces were now getting closer, their eyes suddenly beginning to close. Susannah felt her heart pump harder, and remembered what CeeCee said.

Susannah suddenly placed herself at the living room and cleared her throat. Immediately, Jesse and Rebecca broken apart, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Uh…J-Jesse, your mother needs to speak with you," Susannah said with uncertainty. Jesse nodded, looked at Rebecca at a promising look and left.

"Susannah," Rebecca said, with her French accent suddenly sending a chill down her spine. "Is something wrong? You seem…uneasy…"

"No," Susannah lied. "Nothing is wrong, Becca." Susannah then turned on her heels and left, not daring to look back at her.

Hours then let the clock roll, and Jesse knocked on Susannah's door. She opened it slowly, and seeing Jesse's face, she opened it all the way.

"Jesse, what is wrong?" Susannah asked suspiciously.

"I…I need your help."

"Anything," Susannah promised, letting Jesse in. He walked nervously and crossed his arms as if something terrible just happened.

"It is time for me to become married, as said by my parents," Jesse said, looking dead serious and looking into her eyes. Susannah's heart leapt. Was he…? "And…well, my parents insist on two different girls to marry. My father wants me to marry Maria. My mother; Miss Kelly Prescott. You know her, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes, well, Susannah, neither of those girls are whom I am in love with," Jesse said. This caused Susannah to scream in her head. Did he…?

"Yes, Jesse?" Susannah encouraged him.

"Well, my sister, Marta, has noticed at I take notice on another girl. So now, one of the options – if I dare to follow my heart – is…" he said. Susannah's heart had begun to beat faster and faster with every word he said.

"And…well, Susannah, if I want my parents to be happy, then how am I supposed to ask Rebecca Cassin to marry me?"

And with that, Susannah's heart smashed into a million pieces.

**I will leave it there! I am not sure if those are Jesse's sister' names, but, please bear with me!**

**Review, please!**

**What do you think Susannah will do to get Jesse's attention off of Rebecca long enough to get him to fall in love with her?**

**Problem: If you don't review, I WON'T MAKE IT SUSANNAH/JESSE!!!! So review and you'll get what you want. Maybe…**


	2. Más vieja hermana

**Thank you for reviewing! I owe you all! Please get everyone to review, lol. So...so how do you think Susannah will win Jesse over…if she does?**

Susannah had came back the next day to the de Silva's home, cleaning again because of her regular job. She looked up at the new wood of the doors, the gold latches completing it. As Susannah stepped into home, pure silence rang though her ears and seemed to echo through the room. Because of the silence, the only noise she could hear was the sound of her heart breaking.

She remembered when Jesse had knocked on her door just yesterday, having his dark, brown eyes filled with worry. Jesse had just informed her that he wanted to ask Rebecca Cassin to marry him above of all the choices his parents gave him. The problem was, he wanted to 'follow his heart' but was too afraid to disobey his parents.

But what hurt the most was that Jesse was discussing this with her, when she was secretly in love with him. As he spoke, Susannah's eyes had filled with tears and she threatened to burst into tears in front of Jesse. But instead, she fought back, hastily clearing them up.

Near the end of the discussion, Susannah had to give Jesse advice on how to as Rebecca to marry him. She didn't want to talk, though; her heart was broken enough. But because Jesse was supposedly her friend, she knew she had to get over her own feeling and let him be happy.

The problem with that, though, was that it was hard to be happy when her heart was breaking.

Now, it was a new day. All night, she knew Jesse was preparing himself to ask his parents for the free right of marriage. Susannah assumed they had said yes, considering they were not home; that meant they were at Rebecca's home, discussing the right of marriage with Rebecca's parents…or parent, was more like it. Her father was the only one living there.

CeeCee Webb, the other servant of the de Silva family, was already getting to work. CeeCee had to nudge Susannah into work because of her constant day dreaming.

"Susannah," CeeCee began, sighing. "What is wrong with you? Ever since Hector had spoken to you, you have been acting…how I shall say…strange?"

Susannah wiped the on coming tear in her eye and avoided to look at CeeCee. But CeeCee, being the smart girl she is, put her hand on Susannah's shoulder and gave a sympathetic look.

"You are in love with him, am I not correct?" CeeCee said, giving a serious look this time. Susannah's eyes had suddenly widened, and began to purse her lips and tried to keep quiet. She would do anything in her power to make sure the 'secret love' was kept…well, a secret.

"CeeCee," Susannah sighed, gripping the wooden, old broom tighter. "I am not," she said unsurely. If Susannah could tell, then of course CeeCee could.

"You are lying. Do not neglect your heart, Susannah," was what CeeCee said. Susannah once again felt the tears filling her eyes and it began to feel heavier. Her heart, indeed, was getting heavier, too.

"I wish I could," Susannah whispered, now letting her tears falling freely. "But after I had spoken to him, he…" he faded off, now looking off to side, outside to the window and seeing the family now coming back. Thankfully, she didn't see Rebecca and this caused her heart to lift a little.

"Susannah?" CeeCee asked, wanting Susannah to go on. Susannah shook her head and signaled for her to open the door. CeeCee sighed, nodding, and followed Susannah's somewhat order. As the door creaked open slowly, suddenly a burst of noise and laughter had surrounded not just the room, but the entire house.

Abegail and Rosita had chased each other, now climbing the stairs. Their little feet made small footsteps, but suddenly it began to speed up, causing them to go faster and faster…

"Nombre de Dios; Abegail! Rosita! Stop running!" Jesse exclaimed, having worry in their voice. Well, of course he had a right to be worried. He thought Susannah might have waxed the floor again the one of them might slip and get hurt.

"We are just having fun, más viejo hermano!" Rosita cried, giggling a little kid's voice as she continued to run. Suddenly, Jesse heard a slight 'oof!' near the staircase, and a small thud that followed.

Jesse gasped and ran towards the staircase, worried what his little sister had done this time. He walked towards it to see Rosita now giggling slightly as Susannah checked to see if Rosita was alright.

"…and make sure you will be careful now, promise, angel?" Susannah smiled at Rosita. Rosita giggled once again as Susannah called her 'angel'. Rosita nodded and hugged Susannah.

"I will, más vieja hermana!" Rosita giggled…again. Susannah smiled softly and tapped Rosita's nose gently.

"Now, go have fun, and be careful."

Silence was now starting to fill the room as Susannah watched Rosita run along to meet with her tag team partner, Abegail. Moments later, Susannah suddenly heard a deep, silky voice begin to talk.

"Rosita is very fond of you."

Susannah turned around slowly and saw Jesse standing there, his arms crossed and a smile that showed he was gentleman. Jesse was wearing white shirt, half unbuttoned and black pants. A brown vest was also wrapped around him. Susannah smiled innocently.

"Fond? Well, she is an angel to anyone's eyes. Very innocent. She should not locked up anywhere and be told what to do. She must be-"

"Free?" Jesse finished still smiling at Susannah. It was her turn to smile as she looked into Jesse's eyes. Her heart began to swell and she began to feel it starting to beat harder.

"Hector," Susannah began, but stopped when Jesse raised his eyebrow and gave a playful smirk. "I mean, Jesse…what…what did Rosita call me when she hugged me?" Jesse chuckled and slowly walked towards her. They were so close now; their gaze was not very far, giving them an excuse to look so deep inside each other's eyes.

"She called you an 'older sister'. That is very surprising, considering she does not call anyone else that. Not Josefina, Mercedes, nor Marta…" Jesse said, not breaking the gaze. Somehow, it seemed as if he had seen something different in Susannah.

Neither of them realized it, but both of their faces began to come closer to each other. Susannah suddenly uncontrollably began to closer their eyes, and Jesse even took a step closer. He lifted his right hand, beginning to touch her cheek. It sent sudden sparks from Susannah's cheek all the way to the bottom of her feet. Their faces became so close, barely an inch apart. Susannah could feel Jesse's warm breath on her nose already, and somewhat beginning to feel Jesse's lips on hers.

"Hector!"

Jesse and Susannah jumped a meter apart from each other, acting as if Jesse had just spoke – or whispered – something in Susannah's ear. And not a kiss.

Susannah slightly looked to the side, seeing Paul Slater behind Jesse, crossing his arms. Susannah relaxed, as she thought it was Jesse's father with everyone behind him. Susannah looked at Paul, slightly angry at him for interrupting. Jesse sighed and looked at Paul in a much tensed way.

"Your father is in need of you," Paul said, then looked at Susannah in a greedy-like way. "And this servant is not doing much, is she? Should she not be punished?" Paul said, smirking at Susannah. This sent chills down her spine; she hated the way Paul looked at her.

"No!" Jesse said, his eyes widened. Paul looked at him in a very suspicious way. "Um, no, Mr. Slater; I was talking to her so there is no need of a rash punishment," Jesse said, letting Susannah relax. Jesse smiled at her, nodded and left, leaving Susannah with Paul, which, to Susannah, probably wasn't a good idea.

"Miss Simon," Paul said, looking at her in a lust-like way. Susannah sighed and tried to stand her ground. "I will stay to inform you that Hector de Silva is marrying Rebecca-Anne Cassin and you shall not. Stand. In. the. Way," Paul said, emphasizing the last five words. Susannah narrowed her eyes.

"Why would someone like you ever care?" Susannah said, looking angered. Paul smirked, crossed his arms, and leaned back on the wooden railings of the stairs.

"You shall know I am a friend of Rebecca-Anne and I will not stand to see her heart; to see her cry because her fiancé cheated on her with a whore like you!" Paul said. Susannah rolled her hands into fists, threatening to punch Paul. He...he had just called her a whore! No one – NO ONE – ever called Susannah Simon a whore.

"You…" Susannah said, her voice trembling with rage. Paul shrugged and began to walk. Susannah knew she couldn't stop him; because she was servant, and a girl, if she hit him it would mean death. That meant she needed someone with a higher status – and preferably a male – to fight her battles.

"Look outside the window, Miss Simon, and see what the world is truly like!" Paul exclaimed as he now left the house.

Susannah had no idea what Paul meant with that, but she followed his instructions anyway. She slowly walked towards the bright window and saw Jesse holding Rebecca in his arms. He wrapped them around her waist, coming from her back. Rebecca had slightly turned her head to she was able to look at Jesse.

Susannah watched as Jesse placed his arms on Rebecca's shoulders, and seeing him whisper something in her ear. She watched as Rebecca gave a puzzled look, and let Jesse take her hand as he had leaded her towards the nearby blossom tree. It was pink everywhere there, the small pedals falling off the branches because of the Spring wind.

Susannah watched carefully as Rebecca stayed standing tall as Jesse suddenly got down on one knee. Both Susannah and Rebecca's eyes began to tear up. Susannah's was because she watched the love of her life ask another woman to marry him. Rebecca was crying now because her dream came true.

Susannah could hear Jesse's voice in her head, knowing what he was saying because of the way he was moving his lips. Her tears were rolling freely, staining her face. She panted and closed her eyes, the words that she knew Jesse was saying kept echoing.

"Rebecca-Anne Cassin, I ask you a question; will you marry me?"

It was what Susannah told Jesse to say when he asked her how to ask Rebecca. And she fully regretted it. Because now she was watching it happen and someone's dreams lifting as Susannah's heart shattered.

Susannah opened her eyes again and saw Rebecca bawling in Jesse's arms, but smiling as well. She watched as Rebecca said 'yes', hugging him. Susannah watched as Jesse placed the expensive ring on Rebecca's slim finger, both of them smiling.

But worst of all, Susannah watched as Jesse had pulled Rebecca in the most passionate kiss ever.

**I am ending it there! Heartbreaking? Yes, I know.**

**How will Susannah get Jesse's attention now? And what heck does Paul have to do with anything?**

**I'll tell you what: Paul has EVERYTHING to do with anything. : )**

**Please review, this is what I ask.**

**Why? BECAUSE I WANT TO START WRITING THE JESSE/SUSANNAH**

**PART SOON!**

**If there will be, haha. **


	3. Share the Punishment

**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews, everybody! Thank you so much! And yes, I did change the title!**

Susannah stayed away from every room that Jesse or Rebecca would come into. Unfortunately, her job was to clean the house, so everywhere she went she saw the two of them together. Whenever that happened, CeeCee would willingly do the job of her, knowing how brokenhearted Susannah was.

Paul Slater had visited the de Silva home, seemingly to keep a watchful eye at Rebecca and Jesse. This, apparently, made Susannah suspicious. It was like Paul was making sure there was something that someone wouldn't find out.

Everyone was having dinner now; Jesse, Rebecca, Paul, Maria, Felix, Marta, Josefina, Mercedes, Abegail, Rosita, and surprisingly CeeCee and Susannah were formally invited. But what Susannah noticed was that a new gentleman was invited into the dinner; a man named Adam McTavish.

Susannah noticed that CeeCee had taken full notice of Adam. He had given CeeCee and dazzling smile, and did the same to Susannah. But she was too hurt to even notice it. CeeCee smiled happily and grabbed Susannah's hand.

"That man…" she smiled, seeming excited of this."He…he smiled at me!" she exclaimed. Susannah didn't pay any attention to what CeeCee had to say; she was too busy eyeing Jesse and Rebecca, who were talking to each other quietly and laughing at each other's jokes. Susannah fumed, gripping her fork tighter.

A loud clatter suddenly echoed the room which caused people to look at the direction of where it came from. Susannah sighed as she looked at Maria de Silva, looking frustrated. Felix Diego, who sat beside her, made a clueless face.

"Arrg!! Hector, your maids have given me a forsaken cursed plate!" Maria screamed, clearly irritating everyone except Felix. Felix eyed both Susannah and CeeCee who immediately started cleaning everything up. Surprisingly, Jesse began to speak, and not in a very kind way. Well, at least Jesse tried to make it sound kind.

"Maria…it was not Miss Simon and Miss Webb's fault; they were not near the plate and neither are they cursed, so please, Maria, do not blame them," Jesse said. He tried to whisper but it was obvious everyone heard. Abegail and Rosita began to laugh with Abegail pointing a finger at Maria. Marta placed a hand on Abegail's hand and shushed her.

"It's," Susannah began, picking up the final broken pieces of her plate. "Alright. Thank you, Hector." Even when Jesse raised his eyebrow to remind her about his name, Susannah did not correct herself. She turned around, walked into the kitchen without anything else to say.

Jesse turned to Rebecca and whispered he would be right back and rushed into the kitchen.

"Susannah?" Jesse said, his voice echoing through the room. Susannah didn't respond and she threw away the broken pieces. Jesse sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. At the moment, Susannah was too angry to deal with Jesse, so she just shrugged it off.

"Susannah, are you angry with me?" Jesse asked. Again, Susannah did not respond and open the cupboard to pick a new plate for Maria. Jesse crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay, don't answer me. But I will stay here until you talk," he said, leaning on the counter. Susannah rushed through the cutlery and placed them on a napkin which was on the plate. She quickly exited the kitchen without looking at Jesse.

"Here you go, Miss de Silva," Susannah whispered, putting it in front of Maria. Susannah expected for Jesse to show up behind her and sit beside Rebecca, but nothing happened. Rebecca looked at Susannah gave a questioning look. Susannah casually shrugged and returned to her seat.

About twenty minutes had passed and Jesse did not return. At the time, everyone had finished their meal and everyone talked. Rosita and Abegail; Josefina and Mercedes; Paul and Marta; Felix and Maria; CeeCee and Adam; and Jesse parents all talked. Only Rebecca and Susannah stayed quiet. Wondering what was keeping Jesse, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Susannah asked, looking around. As she turned her head to face the counter, she saw Jesse, standing and leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. Susannah sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Jesse asked, giving a knowing smile. Susannah exhaled and shook her head. Jesse shrugged and continued to look forward as if he were waiting for something. Susannah felt frustration get to her, and finally she gave in.

"Okay! Yes, Hector, I will talk but only because your fiancée does have nobody to talk to!" Susannah exclaimed, suddenly hoping it wasn't too loud. Jesse chuckled, smiling brightly at Susannah.

"So she speaks," he joked. Susannah frowned and turned on her heal, preparing to re-enter the dining room for the third time. Jesse had seized her arm, making her turn around. Unprepared, she faced Jesse, looking into his dark brown eyes. Susannah slightly blushed and looked down to try and hide it.

"May I have my arm back, please?" Susannah pleaded. Jesse let go, still smiling at her. He crossed his arms again as if waiting for an explanation.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Jesse joked again. Susannah gaped in disbelief and turned around again. If he wanted to play games, he was going to have to find another girl to play with.

"Oh, Miss Simon, I am sorry. Please forgive me," Jesse apologized, with a hint of humour in his voice. Susannah whipped her head back to face Jesse.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call me 'Miss Simon'? I thought we had an agreement," Susannah asked. Jesse, who now gave a comforting smile, sighed.

"Yes; an agreement you broke. You called me Hector, remember?" Jesse said, now returning to the dining room. Susannah let him walk past her while she looked down.

She returned to the dining room as well, seeing as Rebecca looked delighted as Jesse returned and him chuckling sheepishly. As Susannah sat down, CeeCee gave her a worried look, but Susannah dismissed it. She noticed Jesse looking at her and look away, which weirdly caused her to blush.

XX

Susannah was prepared to leave, letting the hot night get to her head. She finished cleaning the house, putting Rosita and Abegail to bed. Maria, Felix, Rebecca, CeeCee, Adam, and Paul had left earlier. She was about to enter the living room when she heard three voices arguing. Susannah hit behind the corner, listening intently to figure out what was happening.

"…but he asked you! You gave permission!" Susannah gasped as she recognized the voice as Jesse's. Another voice spoke.

"We did no such thing! How could you have done such…such a terrible thing?!" Susannah inhaled sharply as she knew the voice as Jesse's father. A female voice now spoke.

"He is right; no one had come to us anytime of the week." Susannah new now that this argument was between Jesse and his parents.

"My heart tells me I must do this; just this once can I not do one burden?" was what Jesse said. Suddenly, Jesse's father's voice had risen.

"A BURDEN?! You, Hector de Silva, think what we make you do is a _burden_?" Susannah gasped as she heard the bellowing voice. Silence was what came after that. She knew Jesse did not speak; he was probably too afraid to. After mere moments, Jesse finally spoke.

"Not everything," he started slowly, picking the words carefully. "Just…please, let me decide for this one thing, please! I am deeply in love with Rebecca; I have already proposed for her and I do not want to be the one to ask for the ring back," Jesse breathed. Susannah found herself shaking, probably afraid as much as Jesse was. This time, it was his mother's turn to speak.

"But asking her to marry you? Now what am I going to say to Miss Prescott?" she demanded. Susannah looked down, as if guilty as well.

"I don't even know her!" Jesse exclaimed. "I don't know her like I know Rebecca!"

Susannah took a dare to peek through the corners. She saw Jesse standing; his father was standing as well, with his mother peering out of the window. Susannah then realized what they were talking about.

Jesse had not asked his parents for their permission for right of marriage.

It was weird; she thought Jesse had asked. Jesse was not the kind of person to disobey his parents. So why start now?

"That does not matter! It will not be Miss Prescott you will be marrying; it will me Maria!" his father shouted. Susannah's eyes widened in horror. He looked so mad, his father did. It was Jesse who looked frustrated.

"I will NOT marry Maria! She does not have the slightest interest in me!" Jesse screamed now, making Susannah shake slightly. She watched as his father looked like he was going to strike him. She knew it took all his will to stop himself.

"Once again, Hector, that will not matter." Susannah noticed he said 'Hector' instead of 'Jesse'. His mother joined his father this time, but with a different argument.

"No; he will marry Miss Prescott! I have been in too big of a debt with her mother. Now is the time to repay her," she said rather quickly. Susannah gasped quietly. Suddenly she felt angry for Jesse; his parents were yelling at him with the two making him decide on two girls to marry; neither which he even liked. Susannah gripped the corner but found her anger cannot be contained.

"You are using your _only son_ to _marry_ and girl so you can _repay_ somebody?" Susannah screamed, now showing herself in front of Jesse and his parents. All their eyes widened, and Susannah realized how much trouble she was in now.

"YOU!" Jesse's father's said, pointing a finger at her. Jesse's eyes widened in horror. Susannah gasped and knew how this was going to end; bad. He grabbed Susannah's arm in a very painful way, making Susannah cry out. His nails dug into her skin, making her eyes tear up and making her yell even louder.

He pushed her to the ground towards Jesse's feet. "YOU DISGRACEFUL BITCH!" he yelled at the same time Jesse put his hands on her shoulders.

"Father, don't do this!" Jesse pleaded as his father's hand was raised to strike. Susannah screamed in terror, expecting to feel a painful slap on her cheek, but it never came. Instead, she no longer felt Jesse's arms on her shoulder.

She heard a small grunt and thud. Susannah turned around and saw Jesse lying on the ground, holding his cheek in pain. Susannah gaped, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew Jesse's father was looking at her now, preparing a strike for her.

"AND YOU! HOW MANY CONVERSATIONS HAVE YOU LISTENED TO?!" he yelled, striking her two times on each side. Tears were now streaming down her face, knowing she was screaming, too. The next thing she knew, Jesse was no longer by her side. He had grabbed his father's hand and pushed it away from Susannah.

"Don't you DARE hurt her again!" he yelled, surprised those words had escaped his mouth. Footsteps then hurried down the stairs, nearing the living room.

"What is going o-" Marta had then gasped heavily. "Jesse!" she exclaimed the same time she saw her brother being punched – not strike, but punched – by her own father. Marta had rushed to Jesse's side, her own tears now streaming down her face. She took both Jesse's and Susannah's hands and rushed them to her room.

Susannah began sobbing as they reached the room and slammed the door. Jesse panted, stunned, as if he had no idea what just happened. Susannah just continued to cry, letting her sobs escape her lips. Her tears stained her shirt, and sometimes dropped onto her skirt. Her dark hair stuck onto her face.

She felt so alone; she felt as if her arms had gone numb. Her cheeks stung, knowing it was read from the several strikes she earned from Mr. de Silva. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt two arms wrap around her as she sobbed.

She felt herself slightly moved as she was pulled towards the person. When this particular person told her it was going to be alright – which she was convinced it was highly doubtful – she knew it was Jesse. She rested her hands on his shoulders, letting her tears now soak his shirt. Jesse rubbed her back, shushing her gently.

"Susannah, sssh, it's going to be alright," Jesse whispered in her ear. Susannah sniffled, knowing not only her cheeks were red but also her eyes. She seemed to not to be able to stop shaking, so Jesse continued to hold her in his arms.

Jesse then slightly pulled away, cupping one cheek gently and caressed it. He gave her a weak smile, considering he had received the same punishment. Susannah tried to pull some of her hair back, and made an expression that made her worry about her appearance.

"Don't worry, Susannah. You look beautiful," he smiled then grimaced of pain. She knew what it felt like; it hurt to smile and to talk. Marta had given them a blanket and signaled them to go on the bed.

"I'll stay with either Josafina or Mercedes," Marta whispered. "You two stay here. I'll try to help things with father later," she smiled weakly. Susannah nodded gratefully and watched Marta leave.

"Thank you," Susannah whispered. It was so faint, Jesse could barely hear it. But he still did.

"But I didn't stop him," said Jesse, who he now looked ashamed of himself. Susannah shook her head and took his hand.

"But you stood up to your father. And for that, I am forever grateful," she sighed. She was about to pull for her hand back but noticed Jesse kept a grip on it. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if searching for something.

"Then, as we share the same punishment, I will forever stay with you," he said, making Susannah's heart leap. But obviously he didn't mean it that way; he just meant he knew what she meant. Susannah smiled though, even though it pained her to.

And before long, both had fallen asleep.

**Wow, Jesse's father is harsh.**

**Yes, well, if I don't do that, the story's not gonna work. But isn't it so adorable that Jesse hugs Susannah even though he's in pain, too? So guess; do you think Jesse is starting to like her or not just yet? **

**Find out on the next chapter!**


	4. Promise of a New Day

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who review! Love you all!**

New sunlight had gentle touched Susannah's cheek, waking her up, letting her eyes flutter into a new day. She first smiled, being able to look outside and see a beautiful sunrise, the promise of a new day. Without notice, Susannah noticed her head slightly moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

Susannah turned her head slightly to face somebody. Susannah's eye had widened, watching Jesse breathe steadily as he slept. He seemed so relaxed, as if the nightmare of last night had never happened. His arm was wrapped around Susannah, as if holding her tightly enough to protect her from anything.

Susannah smiled, but noticed that her head was peacefully resting on Jesse's strong chest, causing her to blush. Trying not to giggle, Susannah bit her lip and tried not to wake Jesse.

She suddenly heard Jesse mumble, something in both Spanish and English. Susannah gave a puzzled look to herself and actually listened intently. Once again, Sleep Jesse had given another mumble, this time in full English. She tried not to burst out laughing, hearing Jesse had said something like "I'll wrestle you for that cookie."

She tried to silence her laughter, but her shaking chest caused Jesse to suddenly open his eyes, yet giving a rather cute expression, showing he was tried. She smiled, cocking her head at him, and trying to not laugh. Jesse gave a puzzled look, at the same time rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Miss Simon?" Jesse yawned, then excusing himself. Susannah giggled slightly.

"Please, if I continue you to call you Jesse, will you call me Susannah?" she asked hopefully, and smiled even wider as he nodded. Susannah was now at the edge of the bed, seeing Jesse with one of his legs bent up as he resting an arm on his knee.

"So, I ask again; was there something that happened just now…_Susannah_?" Jesse said, emphasizing on her name. Susannah giggled this time, unable to hold her laughter. He tilted his head and asked what was wrong.

"N-nothing, Jesse. It's just," she paused, trying to gather up the proper words so it didn't seem like an insult. "It's just I wonder, were you dreaming of tackling someone for a cookie or you were going to fight one?" she asked, laughing rather loudly now.

She watched as Jesse's dark eyes had widened to their limits. He now gaped, but in a jokingly kind of way. He somewhat smirked at her, grabbing her slim arm, pulling her towards him.

She nearly toppled on him, but Jesse had wrapped both arms around her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"At least I had a good dream," he said, letting her go. "But please, Susannah, forgive me…" Jesse added, smiling half heartedly.

"For what?" she asked, trying to smile back at him. Jesse once again tilted his head and smiled fully this time.

"A true gentleman does not treat a lady that way," he mentioned. Susannah shook her head, as if what he had just said was a joke. Jesse chuckled at her cute expression, and looked at her as if he had just seen something new for the first time.

"Well, by the way you just treated me," she joked, laughing, "I think it would explain about wrestling a cookie or for it," she laughed harder. She gasped suddenly as she saw Jesse move towards her, making her jump out of bed – literally.

Jesse nearly tripped from the blankets that wrapped around him. He smiled, noticing how different he felt. After successfully freeing himself, he ran, following Susannah, who ran through the door and into the hallway.

He had never been able to act this way before; he seemed more…free. He was finally able to be playful. His mind focused on what he was supposed to do. He let his feet run down the wooden stairs, stilling following Susannah, who was now not too far ahead. She headed towards the main double door, as if trying to run out of the house.

Well, that would make sense if they didn't want to get caught or break anything.

Susannah grabbed the knob, turning it and panting, looking behind her for a split second to see how far behind Jesse was; and he wasn't that far. Susannah squealed excitedly, now opening the door. But before she got the chance to open the door, she saw someone standing there, someone female.

Susannah looked up to see Rebecca Anne Cassin, giving a confused look. Seeing Susannah, she smiled brightly and waved her hand like a little child. Not long after, Susannah felt a big weight suddenly crash to her back. She nearly landed face flat in front of Rebecca, but she stopped herself in time.

"You are slow, Susannah. I suggest – Rebecca!" Jesse stopped talking to Susannah as soon as he realized Rebecca stood at the door way. Susannah stood straight now, acting as if she had just opened the door for Rebecca, and nothing more. Susannah no longer saw Playful Jesse. He was now the serious, determined Jesse Susannah always knew.

It wasn't a bad thing, really.

It was just Susannah had finally realized that Jesse seemed to have many personality traits that even Rebecca didn't know about. Even for a sure possibility, maybe his parents didn't know.

"Jesse," Rebecca started, smiling as if about to laugh. "I'm here for Marta," she spoke, looking directly at Jesse as if trying to cast a spell on him. Susannah could have laughed, though. It was obvious Rebecca wasn't here for Marta; she was here for Jesse.

Jesse nodded, letting Rebecca in. He smiled at her dearly, holding her hand as if she were some angel. Jesse had then place a hand on her shoulder, wrapping his arm around her as if going to protect her…the same thing Jesse had done earlier to Susannah.

Susannah followed both of them not very far behind, close enough to hear them. They didn't talk much, with didn't interest Susannah very much. Suddenly, she heard Jesse speak in a dead serious tone.

"My parents," Jesse began, looking at Rebecca, "didn't know I love you. They didn't know I proposed to you," he said, sighing. Susannah didn't have to look at Rebecca's face to know she was shocked.

"They didn't? But Jesse, I thought…"

"Yes, I know. I had sent Paul Slater to face my parents for me as I prepared to propose to you. He would tell me if they had agreed, and he told me they did…until last night, when I was telling them you said yes and they…"

Jesse stopped, holding Rebecca tight. Rebecca hugged Jesse, letting him caress her back.

"And then?" she urged. Jesse looked longingly into Rebecca's eyes and sighed.

"They said no one ever came to them."

XX

Later on, after Rebecca had finished the lesson with Marta, Jesse had taken Rebecca's hang, daring himself to present him and Rebecca. He wanted to stop them from ruining not only his own, but Rebecca's life as well.

Jesse's father glared at Jesse, as if trying to get an explanation on why he had brought Rebecca here. His mother looked disgusted, turning her head immediately as she saw Rebecca.

"Mother," Jesse started. "Father, Rebecca and I wanted to tell you that we are getting married, and I am sorry, but if you choose not to accept it, we…" Jesse stopped, as if something made him forget the words to say. But it was enough. Jesse's father looked outraged, just like the night before.

"What am I going to tell Maria?! And her father?! We have already begun to make plans for your marriage with her!" he shouted, glaring not only at Jesse but at Rebecca as well. Jesse's mother had looked at them now, looking angry.

"Maria?! What about Kelly Prescott?! Her mother and I have already arranged the wedding!" she raged, staring at Jesse but obviously this was supposed to hurt Rebecca. "Hector, you will be marrying her in three months!" she added snobby-esque, slightly looking at Rebecca, who now looked painfully hurt.

"Do you honestly expect me to marry three girls?!" Jesse shouted, knowing how the night was going now; just like last night's. Jesse's father had scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Heavens, no! I was expecting you to marry one – Maria – but I think we can arrange it to be two. You will certainly," he looked at Rebecca, "will not be marrying _her_."

Jesse backed away, shaking his head softly in disbelief. He grabbed Rebecca's trembling hand, reading to run out.

"I will not be marrying Maria or Kelly. It will be Rebecca and no one else," Jesse said, walking out with Rebecca. As both walked out, they both heard Jesse's father beginning to excessively swear, cursing his son to be so hard headed.

Susannah had heard the whole thing, not too far away. She was ready to go when she saw Rebecca and Jesse walk into a room, as if Jesse needed to talk to Rebecca in private. Before entering, Jesse looked back, seeing Susannah and smiled at her.

It was a smile that did not show happiness, but pure sadness and a broken heart. Susannah should know; she's given that smile before.

**I WILL SOON ADD PICTURES OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY PROFILE!**

**Yes, and I can't wait for you guys to see it. **

**So…do you think this is going no where? Oh yeah? Wait for the next chapter and see a surprise!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT JESSE AND SUZE TOGETHER!**


	5. If Only you Knew

**Sorry, I had a writer's block. Well, it's over now. Review!**

Susannah was in the middle of her job, finishing up on reorganizing a book shelf for both Rosita and Abegail. Both of the young girls had stayed with Susannah, keeping her company. Usually, the two tornados would be excited that Susannah was there, but something had kept the two girls unbelievably quiet.

"What is wrong, little ones?" Susannah asked, bending down to look both Rosita and Abegail at eye length. Rosita's eyes were filled with fall-threatening tears, until she finally let them go and hugged Susannah.

"Hermana, Jesse's is not happy!" Rosita cried, her little tears soaking Susannah's sleeve. Susannah closed her eyes. Of course he wasn't happy; his parents declined of permission to let Jesse marry his true love. Now he was going to have to marry two girls, and in Susannah's opinion, they disgusted her.

"Of course Jesse is not happy," Susannah whispered while rubbing her hand on Rosita's back. Rosita sniffled and looked at Susannah. She shook her head solemnly.

"Last night…" Rosita started, looking around her to make sure it was safe to speak. "I heard Rebecca and Jesse talking," she said, her little eyes beginning to tear up again.

"You heard them? And what in Heaven's name did they say to make you so upset, Rosita?" Susannah asked, completely serious now. Abegail spoke this time as Rosita cried.

"Jesse is planning to marry Rebecca," she paused and looked at Susannah in the eyes. "And run away."

Susannah's eyes widened at this, her heart pumping suddenly, her voice caught in her throat. Maybe that was a good thing or she would have screamed 'no', over and over again as the horrifying nightmare sunk into her brain, suddenly letting her feel light headed.

"No…no…no…" Susannah said, standing up now and facing the hallway that lead to Marta's, Jesse's, and her bedroom. She shook her head in complete disbelief.

"J-Jesse can't do that!" Susannah said, and said it again, ever louder this time, letting her feet move her towards Jesse's room. Her eyes were now filled with rage; she was so mad at him, mad at him that he was going to run away and leave him family behind. He was going to leave behind the people who cared about him most.

Now pounding at the door, she screamed Jesse's name, kicking, hitting, and screaming at the door. She didn't care how stupid or unladylike it was. She needed to talk to Jesse. Now.

Once more, Susannah hit the door, and the threatened to hit it again until the wooden door finally opened. Gasping as he was startled, Jesse was now looking at her, with a very stern, very serious expression on his face. She was almost too afraid to speak now.

"Yes?" Jesse said calmly. Susannah regained her rage and shook her head at him.

"I cannot believe you!" she screamed, throwing him a very dirty look. Jesse narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse demanded. Somebody moved from inside the room. That didn't distract her to think, though. She already knew who it was; Rebecca. She had spent the night here.

"I think you would know, coward," Susannah spat, now turning on her heel and walking back to were she came from. Jesse widened his eyes and followed her. Reaching a hand out, he grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"You should know very clearly that a servant can be punished for acting like this," Jesse threatened. Susannah suddenly lost her feeling of rage. Now all she felt was her fear. Fear how Jesse was acting; he looked so mad that he would strike her. Just the way his father did. As Jesse noticed Susannah's new expression, he relaxed.

"Querida," he said. Susannah gave a puzzled look. "I'm sorry." Susannah eyed him carefully. She could have yanked her arm out of his grip, but what he had said just plain confused her.

"What did you call me?" Susannah demanded. Jesse's eyes widened once again. Jesse slowly let her arm go, and at that very moment Susannah realize how tight of a grip Jesse had on her.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Jesse said, trying to change the subject. But Susannah was too keen for that; she didn't let it go so easily.

"I will not answer until you will," she said, once again headed to the reading area. Jesse grabbed Susannah's arm again, but very lightly. His touch was gentle again, as if she was a delicate, glass figure that would break instantly if it was held wrong.

"Querida," he repeated from earlier. Susannah glared at him, wanting to push away Jesse's hands. "I called you 'querida'."

"And an insult that will be!" Susannah exclaimed, now removing her arm away. Jesse sighed. He looked deeply into Susannah's eyes, and gave a weak smile.

"Once again, querida, what did you intend to tell me?" Jesse asked. Susannah scoffed at him.

"Two things I will let you know; do NOT call me querida – whatever in Heaven's name that means. And two, I'm telling you, you are a coward!" Susannah managed to scream. Jesse looked at her with a puzzled face.

"By all means, querida, please explain why."

"I told you not to call me that!" Susannah replied. After a moment's silence, she gave in. "Rosita told me," she said, and looked into Jesse's eyes. "That you were planning to marry Rebecca anyway and runaway from home! You were going to leave Rosita behind! And Abegail! And Marta! And Josefina! And ME!" she screamed, but suddenly stopped at her last sentence.

Jesse's eyes had widened, his hands looked like they were shaking.

"She…she _knew_?" Jesse asked in disbelief. Susannah now stood proud and tall.

"Yes, and now she's upset; and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!" she exclaimed, turning away, although she truly knew that it wasn't a very polite thing to do; but neither was running away from family, wasn't it? She didn't focus on anything but just walking, walking to get away from the one person who now irritated Susannah the most.

"Susannah," Jesse breathed, using a voice that was so quiet she could barely hear above the noise of her footsteps. "Susannah," he said louder, looking directly at her. Susannah had stopped walking, but she didn't dare turn around to look at him. She just crossed her arms and challenged herself to walk forward. "Please turn around," he pleaded.

"I am sorry, Mr. De Silva," Susannah said, turning around at last to let him see the tears in her eyes. "I am sorry that your sisters do not mean a thing in your life. I am sorry that I could not convince you to stay with the people who need you the most!" she screamed, and turned around before he was able to call her name out. Jesse stayed there, taken aback by the comment.

"You don't mean that," Jesse said, taking pauses in each word to create emphasis. Susannah turned around once more, vowing that it would be the last time she would willingly face him. "You don't mean that," he repeated. Susannah had narrowed her eyes at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes I do," she replied. "I never lie, Hector." Susannah had turned around once again and stormed to the given room. She stayed stunned, resting her back to the door; she knew it wasn't ladylike, but what else she could do? The one person she had been secretly been in love with was now acting the biggest jerk. How could he do that this his own family? Letting her tears fall, Susannah sat on the floor and cried her self to sleep.

XXX

"Miss Simon! Miss Simon!"

Susannah was startled awaken by the voice that was against the other side of the door. Unfortunately for Susannah, she recognized the voice to belong to Rebecca Anne Cassin. Susannah tried to make herself fall asleep again, but Rebecca kept pounding at the door harder and harder.

"Miss Simon!" Rebecca called, raising her voice a little higher. Susannah groaned slightly, annoyed by knowing that Rebecca would not stop until she opened the damn door. Slowly getting up, she turned the knob and pulled on it to see Rebecca with a dead-serious face.

"Yes?" Susannah asked innocently. Rebecca still didn't change her look, making Susannah slightly nervous. "Ms. Cassin, if this has anything to do with –"

"No," Rebecca said, interrupting her, which surprised Susannah. "I have to know something, Susannah; is the relationship between Jesse and I bothering you?" she asked. Susannah had widened her eyes in horror. Oh, no. Jesse didn't tell, did he?

"Any reason you ask?" Susannah asked, tilting her head slightly. Rebecca shook her head, and prepared to turn to leave Susannah in privacy. But before she fully made her turn, she looked back to give another comment towards Susannah.

"Jesse told me you two had an argument. Is everything alright now?" she asked, trying to give a hopeful smile. Susannah couldn't help but narrowing her eyes at Rebecca.

"Honestly," Susannah scoffed. She had no idea where her anger was coming from. "I don't give a damn." Susannah suddenly had closed her door, knowing that the suddenly rude gesture had surprised Rebecca. Locking the door, she headed towards the wardrobe, looking at the few clothes she had stored in there.

"Susannah Simon!"

Susannah had looked back at the door, knowing someone had called her name. It wasn't Rebecca, though. With every fiber of Susannah's being and the hairs on her skin standing up, all she knew that the voice was male's.

And it wasn't Jesse.

XXX

"…you are a disgrace!"

Susannah was once again struck by her left cheek, knocking her to the ground. She felt the burning cheek, holding it in pain as Jesse's father had kept yelling at her while striking her everywhere.

"This action would have been called treason!" he yelled again, slapping her the other way. Susannah had let her tears uncontrollably roll down; this punishment had been going on for almost an hour. Didn't he ever stop being mad? "…talking back to the higher status; for refusing to follow rules!" he kept yelling, but this time kicking her in her gut as she fell down the other way.

Susannah felt the wind getting knocked out of her; she tried to gasp for breath when he grabbed her shirt, lifting her up.

"If it were up to me, you would have been dead a long time ago!" he yelled again, throwing her onto the cold ground. Susannah felt her head smash against the hard floor, causing pain to strike from the top of her head all through her body until the tips of her toes. Her hands shook violently, threatening to fight back. But for some reason, something held her back. She didn't know what, but everything seemed different.

"What are you doing?!" a girl demanded. Susannah had a chance to turn her head, seeing Marta enter the room with a horrified look on her face. "Father!" she cried. Her father turned around and struck Marta, causing her to fall down to the ground, just like Susannah.

"A traitor; just like that peasant!" he shouted, pointing at Susannah. Marta began to sob, holding her cheek in pain as she let her heavy tears come loose. That was it; that was the one thing that made Susannah mad. There was now a reason to fight back with the man, and because of the slight distraction, she took it to her advantage.

She brought herself up, launching herself to his back as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, threatening to bring it tighter.

"How dare you!" Susannah cried, letting her tears of rage finally come loose. Marta watched, terrified, but didn't bother to stop Susannah. "How could you ever do that to your daughter; how could you hit her?!"

"I can do," Mr. De Silva struggled to get Susannah's arms off him. "…what ever I want! I am the man of the house! I am-"

"Father! Susannah!"

Susannah turned around to see Jesse standing there, mortified. Susannah finally let go, falling back on the hard, cold floor as Jesse helped Marta up. Marta gasped for breath and didn't dare let go of Jesse's arm, trying to get behind him before her father stuck her again.

"He…he hit Susannah and me!" Marta screamed, letting her tears soak Jesse's shirt. Jesse looked back at his sister and his father, giving a look of frustration. "Susannah was only trying to help me!" she cried.

"She was in need to a punishment!" their father bellowed, narrowing his eyes on Jesse. Jesse sighed, looking relaxed as she looked sharply at Susannah.

"I will deal with her," Jesse finally said, crossing his arms. "And I want Marta to forget about this," he demanded, nodding at Marta. Susannah gave a look of disbelief, shaking her head again. Mr. De Silva walked passed them, nodding his head at Jesse. Immediately, after he left, Jesse had taken an entire new personality, surprising Susannah. Marta seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on.

Jesse walked over to Susannah and helped her up, holding her hand while not daring to let go.

"Are you alright?" Jesse whispered. Susannah gave a quizzical look and tilted her head, hurting the side of her neck.

"Ow…" she whispered.

"Don't rub it," he warned. At the same time, he put picked her up bridal-style, making Susannah stay dumbfounded. "You are probably wondering why I said what I said to my father?" he suggested. Susannah nodded her head and noticed Marta following. "If I told him to stop it, he would have still struck you. And trust me, querida; it is one thing I do not want to watch."

Susannah gave raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Jesse had called her 'querida' again. Marta must have noticed it, too, or else she wouldn't have been grinning idiotically.

"Jesse!" Marta said, giving somewhat of a scowl. That caused Susannah to become even more confused.

They had finally reached the room that Susannah was supposed to stay in; Jesse walked in and put her down on the bed, making sure that she wouldn't have anymore pain that she already had.

"What hurts the most?" he asked, looking around. Susannah felt a soft blush creep to her cheeks.

"Everything," she whispered, giving a small smile. Jesse tried to give a sympathetic smile as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Your eye," he whispered as he touched it, making Susannah winced. "Sorry!" he apologized immediately. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, shaking his head. "I can't believe my own father did this."

"Jesse?" Marta suddenly whispered. Jesse turned around and saw her standing with a few blankets on her hands. She put one on top of Susannah and put the rest at the end of the bed. Turning back, she said she would soak a towel for her to put on her forehead.

"Jesse," Susannah croaked, and as she cleared her throat, she said it louder. "Jesse," she repeated. Jesse looked back at Susannah and gave yet another sweet smile.

"I heard you the first time, querida. Do not ever worry; I'll always be here for you." Susannah felt her heart warm up, making her smile even wider as he had said that. "Do not talk anymore; just rest."

"Jesse…"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at her and Susannah gave yet another smile. Closing her eyes, and let herself almost drift to sleep.

And she would have completely dozed off if it weren't for Jesse, who sighed one more time and kissed her forehead. Thinking that he had left, she felt him kiss her cheek, and saying one more thing.

"If only you knew."

**I am so happy I got rid of the writer's block! Oh yeah, Jesse SO loves Susannah! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I gave you a long chapter because I felt so bad about not updating fast, so, please forgive me!**


	6. Hard for Me to Breathe

**I am so sorry I didn't update for awhile! Anyway, I finally have a mental rough draft in my head, so now worries. Trust me, you'll be surprised of what happens between the two (Jesse and Susannah).**

**Please review, because I don't want to abandon this thing; you'll really be surprised at the end of the story. I have alternate endings; it depends on what reviews you guys make that I can make it bad or good. **

**Review, and pray! Ha, ha!**

The light sunrays had spread throughout the room, warming the guest bedroom as Susannah Simon slowly fluttered her eyes open, her vision slightly foggy from yesterday's brutal beating. Susannah narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on the figure on which sat on the wooden chair.

Closing her eyes slightly, she knew she was going to lose her job by now. Jut because she did not treat Rebecca with proper respect caused her to have a beating, which right now she felt terrible pain. Lifting her tired body, her heart fluttered as saw Jesse. Susannah gaped slightly, blinking uncontrollably as she let her mind come across with a million questions.

What was he doing here? Why did he choose to sleep on a chair? But what was more important was how gorgeous he looked. He looked so calm, he breathing steady and even, unlike Susannah's – she couldn't breathe properly. Just the beautiful figure of Jesse de Silva had made her feel faint. Smiling slightly, she looked between Jesse and the door.

Pain struck through her legs as she made an attempt to get off the soft bed. Biting her lip, she stayed still, waiting as the pain slowly subsided. How hard did Jesse's father hit? Well, he was angry, and was excessively abusive.

Looking up, Susannah heard Jesse turning his head, exhaling slightly as he rubbed his eyes as the sunlight touched his tanned skin. Smiling, Susannah tried to fix her hair before Jesse would look at her.

"Good morning," Jesse whispered as Susannah gave a sheepish smile. Returning the smile, she made her next attempt at getting up, but as her foot touched the cold, hard wooden floor, the pain struck again and caused her to wince. Jesse immediately stood up, looking alarmed at Susannah's sudden pain. Closing her eyes, Susannah did as best as she could to not cry in front of him.

"I am fine…" she lied, knowing that if she did not say it, Jesse would worry too much about her and start asking his sisters to get some objects and materials. Honestly, Susannah believed it was adorable the way Jesse cared for her. But he was only doing it because he was a good person, not for the reason he loved her – he loved Rebecca.

"You are terrible liar," Jesse smiled, sitting down beside her. Susannah felt her heart suddenly thudding, her jaw slightly quivering from being so nervous. Her stomach turned as he tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes to examine her. Susannah paid no attention to Jesse examining her, but to the fact that he was there. When Jesse was there, she was always panicking; when he wasn't, she couldn't breathe.

"I am fine," Susannah repeated; her was voice so faint because of her panic. "I just cannot walk, that is all." Susannah tried to give a smile, but Jesse frowned at her, causing her brain to ask another gazillion questions, like 'what is he doing'?

"You are coming with me," Jesse stated; it was obviously not a suggestion, but more of a demand. Jesse opened his arms and slid one of them under her legs, and her other behind her back. The second before Susannah realized what Jesse was doing, Jesse lifted Susannah, holding his arms tightly around her. He made sure her body was pressed against his, to make sure Susannah wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing?" Susannah questioned skeptically, but in her heart she enjoyed what Jesse was doing. It was all in his will, holding her in his arms. But what made her blush was the fact how close their faces were, their breaths being able to be felt on each other's noses. Susannah tried to hide her face with her side bangs, hoping Jesse wouldn't see her in her embarrassing state.

"My father and my mother are not here right now," Jesse spoke, beginning to walk towards the exit. The was still ajar from last night, letting Jesse have an easier time to open the door at the same time still carrying Susannah in his arms. "I am able to bring you around the place without getting you into trouble."

Susannah raised an eyebrow as he finished. "I will be in trouble? If your parents walked upon those stairs, it will not be me who will be in trouble, Jesse," Susannah giggled, wrapping her slim arms around his strong neck. Their faces were still close to each other's; Jesse could have kissed her even if Susannah tried to pull back – that's how close they were.

"That is unbelievably true," he sighed, cautiously walking down the stairs that Susannah had just mentioned. "But I will let nothing harm you," he promised, giving a meaningful smile. That was it; Susannah could have melted right in his arms, and still Jesse would have carried her. But what he said also made Susannah laughed.

"I do not mean to be rude," she giggled as Jesse settled her onto a couch in their living room. "But do you remember the reason why you were carrying me?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow at him. Jesse let his gaze wander down, making him look like as if he were guilty of a major crime.

"For that, querida, I am truly sorry; with all of my heart, I promise," he sighed, holding her soft, small hands. Susannah could feel his warmth spread from her hand all the way throughout her body, and her thumping heart soon relaxed. The knot in her stomach untied itself, and her breathing became easy again. Susannah stared at him in awe; did he have the power to make her calm, too? Amazing, really; Jesse has every affect on her.

"I forgive you," she whispered faintly, her eyes gazing to his beautiful eyes. Jesse sat down beside her, carefully avoiding her legs, making sure he wouldn't sit on them. Although her heart was steady again, she could feel herself lifting lightly, as if walking in air as their gazing fixated on each other.

"That is not what you mean," he whispered back, his face almost leaning towards her. Susannah's reaction did not change, but meaningfully just stared into Jesse's eyes; he did not dare break the gaze, but looked back into hers. "My sisters do the same thing, especially Marta…"

Jesse's voice seemed to have faded off from Susannah's ears. She already knew what Jesse meant; in her reply earlier, forgive – to her – always meant love. And it seemed as if Jesse knew what she was talking about. So instead of saying 'I forgive you', she had said 'I love you'. But realizing this, Susannah had awakened from her gaze and looked down, embarrassed.

"I…" she stammered, not knowing what to say. Her breath was once again caught in her throat, the knot in her stomach was back, and her heart was once again beating rapidly. She heard Jesse give a small chuckle, shaking his head.

"Do not worry, querida," Jesse said, still keeping his hand on Susannah's. "But I shall let you know that you should not say that in front of Marta," Jesse informed. Susannah sheepishly nodded her head, feeling embarrassed of the whole ordeal. What is the ordeal? Love; Susannah was deeply in love with Jesse, but Jesse was still in love with Rebecca. At least he gave sympathy. Unlike most men, Jesse understood her problem.

"I am sorry for causing you trouble," Susannah apologized. "I mustn't meddle with your engagement." Jesse looked down, staring at the corner of a wall. Jesse sounded as if disappointed of what Susannah had just said, and Susannah was terrified she said something wrong.

"What you mustn't do, querida, is thinking you are doing something wrong. You are not. I am," Jesse breathed, leaning back, looking as if he were going through some type of pain; it seemed more painful than Susannah's. Looking down, she nodded, mostly to herself.

"I will not, Jesse," Susannah promised. Jesse smiled to himself, and turned his head to let his eyes gaze upon her. It was so hard for him to imagine her as an actual servant; she was far too beautiful for that.

"Later, querida, you will learn what the word means," Jesse promised back at her, leaning forward now to make himself look more interested into what they were talking about. Susannah gave a quizzical look, but realized what he was talking about. Hopefully, Jesse would tell what 'querida' means. And until then, whenever he would say it, it would drive her absolutely crazy.

"Do you promise?" Susannah asked, making sure he would keep it. Jesse smiled, causing her heart to flutter once again. She noticed the rays of the sun getting brighter in the sky, and there was absolutely no need for any other light. And with the sunlight, Jesse looked absolutely dazzling.

"I promise, querida," Jesse agreed. Susannah had felt her pain completely disappear. But what she wondered if he was to actually tell her; Jesse still promised to Rebecca that he would run away in order to marry her. Susannah's heart stung at the remembering pain, and looked at Jesse.

"Do you also keep your promise to Rebecca?" she wondered, feeling somewhat bitter when saying her wicked name. Jesse looked pained, as well, when she said her name. Narrowing her eyes at him, her mind yet again filled with questions.

"Susannah," Jesse breathed, shaking his head. "I lo- I-I mean I trust you enough to let you know something." Susannah widened her eyes in astonishment; it was not that Jesse was going to tell her something important, but it was the fact that Jesse stumbled in a certain word. Trying to hide her grin, she knew what Jesse almost blurted out. What started with the two letters 'L' and 'O' and has two other letters left?

"Okay…" Susannah breathed unsurely, still trying to hide her hope. Jesse nodded, closing his eyes. The amazing hope she had now suddenly caused her to feel calm when Jesse closed his eyes in pain, leaning down as he buried his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…" Jesse shook his head, his hands now just covering his nose and mouth. Susannah felt her heart thumping again, but even faster than it ever had. Had Jesse done something terrible?

"What happened?" she questioned, somewhat fearing what Jesse was going to say. Was he going to say he really was going to run away with Rebecca? Or was it something remarkable like asking Susannah to run away with them. But what Jesse said next made her stunned; she was so paralyzed that if an earthquake were to happen, she would be too stunned to move. But still, she couldn't feel happy.

"Querida," Jesse shook his head, facing Susannah. With a meaningful look, he finished his sentence. Susannah gulped slightly, blinking.

"Y-yes…?" she asked. Jesse sighed, as if waiting for someone to interrupt was he was going to say. Jesse sighed, as if what he was going to say was going to defy life and death…and it seemed as if death was winning. When nobody interrupted, Susannah finally had her reaction.

"I do not love Rebecca."

**Surprised? I told you you'd like it. Well, review because I have another chapter for all of y'all! This chapter was inspired when I was listening to "No Air" by Jordan Sparks, ft Chris Brown.**

**Anyway, review! **

**What do you think is going to happen? Why do you think Jesse is still marrying Rebecca? Why do you think Jesse told Susannah? WHEN DID JESSE STOP LOVING REBECCA?!**

**You have to review to know so I can update!**

**So review!!! Geeze, people, it will only take two minutes of your life! AND IT IS WORTH IT!!**

**Don't you wanna know what Jesse is going to do now?**

**And remember, Jesse CANNOT break off the wedding? Why? Well, if you haven't noticed, Jesse is too much of a gentleman to do such a thing! Trust me, you might cry on the next chapters…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Just so You Know

**You guys are the best! Here's my new chapter so please review! Remember, this could go either way, so review!**

**Chapter Seven: Just so You Know**

Dusting the last piece of furniture, Susannah Simon had smiled at herself, clearly proud, as she dusted and cleaned the entire de Silva home. Her happy attitude had disturbed her friend, CeeCee Webb, as they both looked out to the window. Susannah didn't bother getting angry at Rebecca; Jesse clearly didn't love her. Unfortunately, Marta had disturbed the two of them before Jesse could explain deeply, but it was enough.

Sadly enough, though, Susannah felt somewhat bat for the artist. She was going to handsome man who did not love her back. Soon, questions had filled Susannah's head just like before. Did Jesse ever love Rebecca? If he had, then until when did he stop? Did Rebecca know if Jesse didn't love her?

She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind but had no avail. Her gaze had stayed low, still smiling as she pictured Jesse's face in her mind. He was so perfect, yet she felt so guilty for Rebecca. Turning on her heels, she moved around the room, to the wooden hallway as she heard Marta and Rebecca's faint voices. Sighing, she nearly turned left, but one single word had caught Susannah's attention. Her eyes narrowed at the opposite door, walking towards it. The door was ajar, and she was able to see Marta and Rebecca sitting on stools as Rebecca gave a painting lesson. Although she taught, Rebecca spoke of something different.

"…for me. I do not know why, but what he speaks of is complete nonsense. He…he has always followed her every hour of the day, always gazing into her eyes. He is truly a dastardly man," Rebecca had whispered, her brush gently touching the board. Marta had given a worried look to Rebecca.

"I agree. I am sure that Jesse will have a mind to settle on it, I understand," Marta had replied, tilting her head as her eyes had locked onto the painting. "He is not the man to let that slip away."

Rebecca had nodded, her mind half on the painting on talking to Marta. Susannah had raised an eyebrow as she listened closely to the two. Careful not to make any noise, she knew she would be in deep trouble if anyone saw her. Eavesdropping has been her specialty, yet it seemed to have down sides.

"Mr. Slater will be visiting tonight, I understand, too, Marta," Rebecca had sighed, changing her paintbrush. Resuming, she added onto her statement. "He is not one to trust. We must keep both Miss Webb and Miss Simon away from him," she advised. Susannah widened her eyes as she heard this, suddenly suspiciously wondering what exactly they were talking about.

"Rebecca, you are staying for the dinner tonight, then?" Marta asked innocently. "Jesse's colleges, William and Samantha Casaire, are going to be there, too. Because you are advising to keep Mr. Slater away from Miss Simon and Miss Webb, maybe you should come help. William and Samantha will also be there, but because it will be crowded, maybe I could ask for your assistance?"

Susannah had tilted her head and backed away, her eyes narrowed at the door. Moving away, she tried to clear her mind as Rebecca and Marta never knew of her presence.

XXXXXX

At the dinner, Susannah had eyed Paul for most of the evening while serving the food. Why was Rebecca worried of her and CeeCee? Had he done something wrong to endanger them? Serving the hot plates, she smiled towards Jesse has he returned the smile. Rebecca would never notice, and for that, Susannah was thankful.

Mr. de Silva had eyed Susannah most of the time, too, as he looked at the bruises on Susannah's arm. It was very faint now, thanks to Jesse's medical assistance. Sitting on the wooden chair, she sat across from Jesse's best friend, William Casaire. She realized why he was Jesse's best friend. Like Jesse, he was faithful, loyal, funny, and amazingly charming. Samantha Casaire had sat beside her older brother, talking to Rebecca. Sometimes she would hear some words, and Susannah knew they were talking about the upcoming wedding.

Looking at William, Susannah quietly talked to him. She noticed his blue eyes gleaming in the light. Susannah had to admit, he was handsome, but Jesse was even better. CeeCee, who sat beside Susannah, talked to Adam, whispering quietly to each other as they practically left everyone away. Paul Slater was sitting on the other side of William. Every now and then, he would look up at Susannah, grinning deviously as Susannah remembered what Rebecca had said to Marta.

"Is there anything wrong?" William had asked. Susannah had turned her gaze back to William. Shaking her head, Susannah had smiled gratefully, returning her gaze to Jesse. Seeing him, Susannah saw Jesse looking unusually saddened. As Jesse had lifted his dreamy brown eyes, they suddenly lit up as he saw Susannah. Giggling, Susannah blushed as Jesse gave a knowing smile.

Looking down, she covered her giggles as she concentrated eating her food. Looking up, she saw William grinning, shaking his head as if he just found out about a secret.

"You amaze him, I can tell," he chuckled. Susannah widened her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Do not bother to deny it, Miss Susannah; I have only seen Jesse admire someone, but never truly in love. For that, I can see it. It is the same look Adam gives Miss CeeCee," he whispered, knowing that Susannah wouldn't want him to say it out loud. Blinking, she stared at William.

"But yet, I am to understand you have not fallen in love with someone?" she questioned, trying to seem polite. William had sighed, trying to give a small smile towards her.

"I have," he replied, sighing again. "But not everything lasts forever." Susannah had nodded her head, feeling sorry for him. The thought of the one you thought you love just leaving you is one of the darkest nightmares that could ever happen to anyone. It is the number one most painful thing.

"I am sorry," Susannah whispered. William smiled and nodded, trying to keep the conversation light. Samantha, William's sister, had looked over at Susannah as she kept talking to one of the girls. Susannah couldn't help but keep her eyes no Jesse, which occasionally she would see him looking back at her. Blushing, Susannah would always lower her head and pretend to wipe something off just to hide away her blush.

On the corner of her eye, she saw Jesse sudden standing up, heading towards the hall (which was behind Susannah). On his way, he had dropped a small piece of fabric on Susannah's lap, making her surprised. Narrowing her eyes, she unfolded the napkin only to see Jesse's writing on it. Grinning, she saw the message.

_What are you thinking about?_

Looking around, Susannah tried to find a pen to write with. Later, she suddenly wondered how Jesse got a pen, but shrugged it off a she concentrated find her pen. Standing up, she turned around to walk into the hall, where she finally found her beloved pen. Grinning, she quickly wrote on it, knowing that Jesse would return soon. Sighing, she was somewhat dissatisfied with her writing; Jesse's was so formal, and hers was so…informal?

Walking over to Jesse's seat, she placed the napkin on his seat while making a service round and taking a few empty plates. After quickly removing the plates, Susannah sat back on her seat the same time she saw Jesse return. Grinning to herself, she knew what he was reading.

_You; you seem so upset. Is something wrong? Or is your mind troubled?_

She saw Jesse writing something on the table as Josephina had helped Jesse hide his letter from his parents and from Rebecca. Eating the last of her food, Susannah had not yet removed her plate from the table. She waited from Josephina – she saw her standing up, carrying the note – and took the napkin from her. Slowly unfolding the napkin, she saw that Jesse had written something longer.

_No, querida, I am not upset, but maybe disappointed as I am not sitting beside you. My mind is only thinking of you; your face, your voice, your heart. You are truly someone I need, Susannah. Because of this tragic night, are you willing to make me a promise? _

Susannah's eyes had kept staring at the note, somewhat flustered as she read it. Clearing her throat, she quickly wrote down her response.

_Yes._

Passing the note to Marta – who was near between her and Jesse – and immediately had given it to Jesse. He had grinned, giving a dazzling smile as she wrote down a few more words. Closing her eyes, Susannah could just imagine hearing Jesse whispering those words in her ear. Maybe there was hope that Jesse had loved Susannah; he had even complemented her, saying that she was someone he needed. But her dreams suddenly were interrupted as Marta returned the napkin.

_Meet me in the top floor tonight, querida. At least seeing you and hearing your voice will get me through the night. _

Susannah had looked up, seeing that Jesse had been watching her as she read it. Instead of writing her response, she nodded towards Jesse, seeing his smile suddenly brighten. Susannah couldn't help but return the smile; his had lit up the room, making everything seem dull compared to him. The only thing that ruined it, though, was when Rebecca suddenly asked what Jesse was smiling for.

Surprisingly, Marta had passed another note to Susannah. Seeing that Jesse had used a new one, she saw what he had written.

_Just so you know, querida, I will tell you this: I could tell you, you are stunning, but I would be looking at your body. I could tell you, you are pretty, but I would be looking at your face. So I'll tell you you're beautiful, because then I would be looking at your heart. And until I can see you again, querida, I will let you know that I must admit something towards you. _

_I am sorry for seeming to be forward, but Susannah, with all of my heart, with everything I live for…_

…_I am truly, deeply in love with you._

**There are pictures of how the people look like. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR PICS!**

**Review! Next chapter, you will REALLY LOVE!**


	8. No Tomorrow

**Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! You are truly the best! Hope you looked at the pictures…by the way, I'm thinking of putting a sequel to this (because I know how this is going to end.) and it will be called "Triple Threat" for a reason.**

**By the way, I made up names for Jesse's parents. They're the names of my neighbour, so deal. LOL…**

**Review, tell me how you like the pictures, and I hope you like idea of a sequel!**

**Chapter Eight: No Tomorrow**

Susannah had started at the napkin, reading it over and over again as she tried to let the information sink into her head. How was this possible? Did Jesse not know that he could be disinherited if he did not marry a presentable woman, at least Rebecca? Oddly enough, Jesse's parents, Monique and Miguel, had agreed to let Jesse marry Rebecca. They had found out Rebecca's father was extremely rich because of his daughter's artistic gift. 

But her heart was set on Jesse. She did meet him on the night, speaking to him as Jesse showed her the constellations of the many stars. She was amazed at Jesse's ability to spot the specific shapes of the stars, something Susannah could never do so quickly. Well, Jesse was imaginative, so it must not be a problem for him. Grinning, Susannah had looked around the de Silva home as Rebecca had once again taught a session to Marta.

Heading towards the stairs, she felt her heart beginning to pump as she just thought of Jesse; his dark black hair, his amazing, dreamy brown eyes…everything about him was perfect. He was so kind, so generous, so thoughtful…loyal…the list could go on but what was it worth? Nothing, unless it was to Susannah; ever since Susannah was able to talk to Jesse – properly – for the longest time, she finally knew a few new things about him. 

As she headed towards Jesse's door, (to do her job, clean) Susannah had taken a deep breath before raising her right hand, daring to knock on the door. Closing her eyes, she finally had her small amount of courage to knock on his door. She hit it three times, already hearing footsteps heading towards her. The door had opened, and a set of eyes had looked back at her. Susannah glared at them for a reason.

They weren't Jesse's.

And they weren't Rebecca's, either. But a certain Paul Slater had opened the door wider, grinning deviously at the innocent Susannah. Backing away, Susannah already felt a pain in the pit of her stomach as Paul had neared her. Her back had touched the wooden railings as she tried to move away, but Paul still made his way towards her. Feeling intimidated, she thought of ways of how to get away from Paul.

"Miss Susannah, what do you have business here?" Paul asked in a tone that seemed he could care less. Gulping, Susannah stared blankly at Paul, still giving a nervous expression.

"My job," she answered. "Sir," Susannah added. Paul eyed her, giving a gleam in his eye, making it seem he was plotting. It made Susannah nervous, and at once she was afraid to speak. But thankfully, she did not have to; she heard the angelic voice of the one she secretly loved speak towards her and Paul.

"Mr Slater," Jesse had spoke, his voice loud and firm. Susannah could not help but grin, just thinking that Jesse was standing there. Although her head was lowered in front of Paul, she was neither afraid nor ashamed of him. "Ms Rebecca Cassin is looking for you." 

Susannah's ears had perked at that; why would Jesse make the man who was irritating her make him meet his fiancée? But it did not matter as she saw Paul beginning to move away, heading towards Jesse. Before passing him, Susannah had lifted her head, seeing Paul pause beside Jesse. She saw his mouth move, but Jesse's expression did not move. Eyeing Paul as he left, her gaze shifted to Jesse as she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she whispered. Jesse's serious expression had suddenly changed into a soft look as he looked at Susannah. She smiled back at him, tilting her head to the side as she nodded towards them. "If you do not mind me asking, why did you send Mr Slater to your fiancée?" 

Jesse had chuckled at her. "I could care less about Rebecca, but yet that would be rude. But it is true, querida. Rebecca was asking for Paul Slater. I am not the one to stop her," he sighed. "Besides, if she is going to elope with him, then I will always have you, querida." 

Blushing, Susannah had tried to hide her face as her face burned red. Raising her head, she suddenly realized that Jesse had walked closer to her. Before she knew it, Jesse wrapped his arms around her, letting his strong arms make sure she was secured, as if he were making sure she wasn't going to get hurt. 

"_When I compare thee to a summer's day, thou art more beautiful and temperate,_" whispered to her. Suddenly, Susannah had widened her eyes, letting her head lift up as she looked in Jesse's eyes. Shakespeare's 18th sonnet? Smiling at him, she let her head rest on his chest. 

"_That _is beautiful," Susannah whispered as she closed her eyes. She tightened her grip as she hugged him back, but felt Jesse loosen up. 

"Querida," he whispered. "We need to meet my parents."

XXXX

In the hot beach, CeeCee had watched Susannah sail off for a while with Jesse, Paul, and Adam. Marta and Josephina were there, making sure the men wouldn't fight over their decisions on their way of searching for a certain object. Susannah had sat beside Paul and Adam, watching Jesse as he paddle the little wooden canoe to a certain area of the sea. The waves began rocking them back and forth.

"All things considered, why am I here?" Susannah had asked Marta, giving a small little confused look. Marta had a simple look dizzily looking at her older brother as she didn't look too well. Josephina saw her older sister and whispered something over to Jesse. Susannah had eyed the three de Silvas as Paul had kept eyeing evilly. 

"Susannah," Adam had whispered to Susannah. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing Paul back. Susannah had figured that in order to prove his loyalty and kindness to CeeCee, he'd have to show it to other people, too. But Susannah decided to ignore it as she looked over to Marta, whose head was already over the canoe edge, making gagging noise.

"Maybe it was not such a brilliant idea to let Miss Marta come along with us," Susannah has said, her voice filled with sympathy. Jesse had looked over to his sister, giving a concerned look. But before he could do anything, Susannah had stood up, trying to head towards Marta.

"Miss Susannah, no-"

Before Paul Slater could finish his sentence, Susannah had lost her balance and screamed as she fell forward, her head barely missing the edge of the canoe. But what more terrifying happened was Susannah feeling her body land in the water, a large splash rippling through out. Her whole body was submerged and panic had surged through her. 

Above, Susannah could hear the voices of the people in the canoe as she struggled to kick her feet, trying to swim above. Her long, grey dress had stopped her, though, and caused her to sink even lower. She tried screaming for help, but the air that was released from her mouth caused the lack of air. Panicking, she could feel her lungs already screaming for air. She wanted to let her head up but her dress dragged her even deeper. Looking above, she only the saw the light of the sun that was supposedly above the water.

Susannah had moved her arms and legs, still trying to scream, but yet she could not. The oxygen was already gone and she already felt dizzy. Her eyes began to close slowly, but she tried to move even more. It did nothing. Mentally begging for help, she was almost tempted to inhale.

But a large splash had sounded over her, and at once saw a shadow moving quickly towards her. She felt the shadow grab her hand, trying to pull her up. But because her dress had kept the weight on her, she felt the figure move swiftly beside her, removing her outer layer of the grey dress. Soon, she felt an arm wrap around her. Before moving, she felt the person beside her grunt in pain. But before she got the chance to look to her side, she felt her body give in and pass out.

XXXX

"Miss Susannah, no-"

Paul Slater was cut off as Susannah had tumbled into the water, causing Jesse to watch in horror. His mind had raced, wondering what to do. Paul Slater had done nothing but stare. The two girls screamed Susannah's name over and over again, reaching their hands as if Susannah were to surface. 

But she did not.

Instinctively, Jesse had move slowly towards the end of the boat, carefully and slowly not to tip it. Taking a knife, he suddenly jumped into the cold waters, at and once his brown eyes searched through the bubbly waters. Looking to his right, he saw Susannah moving her arms and legs, trying to scream for help. He somewhat glared at her; she wasn't supposed to scream.

Moving towards her, he reached forwards, trying to grab her hand. Missing the first time, he switched hands – putting the knife in the belt – and reached again, this time grabbing Susannah's slim wrist. Feeling a moment of hope, Jesse tried to pull Susannah towards him. Unfortunately, there was no avail. Her grey dress had kept weight on her; if he was unable to remove it, then Susannah would surely drown. 

Diving deeper, he came beside her and took the knife, trying to remove the outer layer of her grey dress, leaving the yellow, thin fabric resting on Susannah. Removing the grey fabric, he at once felt Susannah become lighter. He tried to push himself and Susannah upward, but felt a pain on his side. Looking at his side, he saw the knife in his belt had cut his side, and pain had swept through him.

Trying to ignore the pain, he pushed again, only to see Susannah's eyes closed. To Jesse's horror, he was afraid that Susannah would inhale the water. Taking his other hand he plugged her nose, and made kicked faster to surface. Pushing her forward, Susannah's face had reached the surface before his. By the time he got there, Paul and Adam were taking Susannah's body closer to the boat, dragging her in. 

Marta and Josephina gasped and gaped in horror, but the boat already moved towards the shore. By the time Jesse's feet were on land, Adam had Susannah on the sand, pumping her chest as he tried to revive her. Jesse had understood why they did not do it earlier; the boat was far too small to perform CPR.

Jesse saw Rebecca, CeeCee and his parents coming closer towards them. Jesse had made Adam move away as he looked closer to Susannah. Although her face looked angelic, he knew very well that she was going to die. Leaning closer, he placed to fingers under her neck. 

No pulse.

Placing to hands on her chest, he gave a couple of compressions before seeing if Susannah were not breathing. On the corner of his eye, he saw the girls already crying. Jesse had given a few more compressions for Susannah, feeling his own heart almost burst of worry. He bit his lip as he saw no sign of life in Susannah. 

He leaned towards her, trying to listen for her breath. Looking at everyone else, he leaned again and let his lips meet towards Susannah; this time hopefully it would revive Susannah. He gave a soft blow and let it go, gave a few more compressions. But as Susannah had not stirred, Jesse suddenly had a pang of guilt, and a feeling of failing. He had let Susannah's life slip away from his hands. 

She would have no tomorrow. 

"Jesse!" Marta had suddenly gasped, her eyes completely filled with horror-struck tears. Jesse had turned his head, eyes Susannah. His heart had given a big leap as he saw Susannah move. "Give her a few more compressions…" she breathed. Jesse had move slightly towards Susannah. 

He gave a small breath and placed his two hands on her chest. Giving a few compressions, Jesse's hope was finally recognized. Susannah had suddenly opened her eyes, choking on the water as she cougher, rolling to her side as he water spilled out of her lungs. A wave of relief had washed over Jesse as he saw Susannah removing the rest of the water. 

"Thank goodness God is watching over us!" Monique had called. Jesse had sighed, seeing that Susannah had looked utterly tired. Her eyes had looked over at Jesse, but instead of her angelic look, she looked horror-struck.

XXXX

Susannah had suddenly felt a new wave of relief of her body as she was soon coughing something out. She had realized it was the salty water in her mouth, now spilling upon the brown sand she had laid on. Coughing, she tried to retrieve the glorious air she left when she drowned. 

Coughing a couple more times, she heard Jesse's mother, Monique, speak. Lifting her body up, she looked towards her to see Jesse, giving a look of relief. Wanting to thank him, she opened her mouth but did not speak. Susannah had given a horror-struck look.

"You're wounded!" she shouted, pointing towards Jesse. Jesse had looked at his side, suddenly giving an expression of pain. Holding his side, the blood was freely moving now, staining his white shirt. Blinking, Jesse suddenly had fallen on his side, trying to put pressure onto his side. Susannah had crawled next to him, ignoring the people surrounding them. "Jesse? Jesse!" Susannah shouted, over and over again.

"His wound is very deep," Rebecca had whispered. Her hands over her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. Susannah had made Jesse move his hand, trying to examine the wound. Gasping, she saw that a knife in Jesse's belt had been blood stained. She had also noticed that her outer layer of her clothing was gone. Removing the knife she threw it to the side, making sure the knife would not puncture him again. 

"He needs medical attention," Marta had stated. "Or there won't be a tomorrow for him."

**I am ending it there. Now, please review because the story could end right here, right now. But did you notice that JESSE KISSED SUSANNAH!**

**Well, he rescued her. But can she rescue him? As a servant, Susannah is supposed to know medical science (or at least a bit). But because Jesse's the one who wanted to be a doctor, he might've been the only one to know what to do. But he's unconscious!**

**And just how did the knife puncture him? **_**That's **_**the question. **

**Anyway, please review. And do you like the idea of "Triple Threat" for the sequel? Well, that's the only clue for what's happening. K? Review! **

**Xoxo**

**Independent Angel**


	9. Good and Broken

**Whoa, when I said I'm going to do a sequel, I meant AFTER I finished this one! Here's the new one!**

**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! THE STORY WILL CONTINUE! THERE ARE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS! IT WILL GET VERY DRAMATIC! THE STORY DOES NOT END IN A LONG TIME!**

**Chapter Nine: Good and Broken**

As the sun had set in the grounds of California, Miss Susannah Simon had looked upon Jesse de Silva as she watched him suffer hours of pain and torture. Sometimes, it would bring her to the edge of tears, and every time it would, she would try everything she could just to make him okay. But it wouldn't work. As Jesse's sister had cried and everyone was at their wits end, Susannah tried the last resort.

Although Marta had placed a cloth above Jesse's head and Rebecca adding three layers of blankets, it wasn't enough. Jesse's wound had already become infected when he saved her life. Now, sitting beside Jesse on a stool, she watched him as Jesse would sometimes groan in pain. 

A doctor had even tried checking up on Jesse, but somehow the bad news managed to arise to the surface and say that Jesse may not make it. In shock, Susannah had stayed by Jesse's side as the rest of the family tried to find a doctor who can cure him. CeeCee was forced to stay home, leaving Susannah beside Jesse. Although it was one of those "rare" times, Susannah felt terribly guilty.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" Susannah whispered, staring on Jesse's face. She looked at his perfection, seeing the facial expressions he made even though he was in pain. It was odd, Susannah admitted, but she could not help that the man she truly loved was still amazing, even reaching his death. 

If was even more odd to the fact that if Jesse had not saved her, he would be not on the bed, suffering because of a deep puncture of a knife. Earlier that day, the doctor had said that the knife was on the verge of puncturing a major internal organ, but miraculously, it hadn't. But, yes, the wound was deep enough to cause internal bleeding. Her tears falling down, Susannah sniffled quietly.

"Why did you have to save me, Jesse?" Susannah questioned, although she knew she was talking to an unconscious person. It was heartbreaking to think 'what if Jesse would leave this world?' "I am forever grateful."

The only light in the wooden room was a lit candle, but it as not much. It was on the other side of the bedside table, far away enough so it wouldn't bring too much heat towards Jesse. Seeing the towel on his forehead becoming dry, Susannah picked it up, soaked it in water, and placed on Jesse's forehead again. 

"How can I ever repay you, Jesse? Maybe if you placed that knife differently…" Susannah had stopped talking for a second. She suddenly realized that she was somewhat blaming Jesse for his own soon-to-be death. Lowering her head, she wiped away a tear. "I am sorry. But if there was some way for _you _to live, maybe all of us would not be in this ordeal?" she sighed, resting her hands on her lap. 

Susannah had looked around the darkening room. Because of the one lit candle, everything seemed so dim. Everything was so quiet; it was almost disturbing. Usually, whenever Jesse and Susannah were alone, they would be talking non-stop in order to keep noise echoing throughout the entire mansion. But now, because the silence had over come them, it just plain scared her.

"Jesse, if you can hear my voice, then please, just give me a sign," Susannah pleaded quietly, just staring at him. Somehow, something told her that it was completely worthless. Something told her that Jesse couldn't hear her. Every time something like that would enter her mind, she would feel even more upset…like there was no hope.

Wanting to talk to someone, she now wished that CeeCee wasn't forced to go home. Why couldn't she have helped? Why couldn't anyone else come along? Why did she have to stay alone with Jesse? This caught Susannah by surprise. Was she complaining of staying with Jesse?

Susannah had then placed her hand underneath his, as if Jesse were holding her hand. This had caused Susannah to suddenly cry harder, as if she had just lost something that had meant something to her. Well…of course. Jesse meant the world to Susannah. Out of all the times she had felt terrible, Jesse was the only one who could make up for it. He was the one who helped her when his father had beat her. 

"Thank you for everything," Susannah had whispered, giving a half-hearted smile. She let her head rest on the bed – one the space beside Jesse – as she saw the candle starting to fade. Her eyes blinked, and before she knew it, she let her body rest in the deep slumber.

XXXX

Susannah had let her head rise, feeling her drowsiness get the best of her. Surprised, Susannah saw that the candle had burned out, leaving the two in utter darkness. Susannah had found that she had cried herself to sleep. Well, of course; she had cried during a nightmare. She truly believed that Jesse was going to leave this damned world and leave her in it. Scared, Susannah had let the rest of her tears fall down.

"Jesse, please, if you can really hear me, then please give me sign," Susannah had sniffled, finding her hand was still in Jesse's. His hand was surprisingly cold. Because of this stillness, his coldness, and everything that was once in Jesse and was now leaving him…it all made Susannah convinced he was going to die.

He was going to leave Rebecca. He would not marry her. He wouldn't have to marry a woman whom he did not love. He did not have to go away and leave his family as they knew Rebecca and Jesse were off somewhere. 

He was going to leave his sisters. Jesse was the only male child and the eldest of all of them. He was the one who took care of his sisters. Whenever they were injured, Jesse was always there for them. Whenever his sisters were upset, he would be the one who cheer them up. But after Jesse dies, there won't be anyone to take care of them like Jesse.

He was going to leave his parents. The main reason his parents wanted Jesse to get married was because of their choice. Usually, it would be daughters being "sold" to other men, but because his parents knew that many women had swooned over him, he was easy to force to get married.

But most of all, Jesse would leave behind Susannah. Despite the fact that Jesse had threatened to marry Rebecca and run away – for reason of his own – and was caught in a triangle to three women to marry, Susannah always had faith in Jesse. Talking to Jesse, Susannah had learned new things about him. The one hope of what Jesse had always wanted to be was become a doctor. But unfortunately, Jesse had not even bothered to ask his father to support him in the education of medicine. He knew he would reject it because he would unable to. But Susannah had wondered why does he not ask? _What if _he said yes?

"Please, Jesse, don't go…" Susannah had pleaded, her eyes searching the dark. She felt her heart giving up on the fact that Jesse would live. Susannah had let her forehead rest on Jesse's bed, closing her eyes as she cried in the lonely dark.

And at that moment, Jesse squeezed Susannah's hand.

**I told you that it was short.**

**THERE ARE LIKE TEN MORE CHAPTERS! **

**THE SEQUEL WILL NOT COME UNTIL A LONG WAY!**

**xoxo**

**Independent Angel**


	10. What Hurts the Most

I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time

**I am so sorry I didn't update for a long time. I've been busy with finals and such, with a lot of projects. Anyway, you'll be surprised at this chapter, I promise. Anyway, this chapter is called "What Hurts the Most" for a few reasons, and well, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Ten: What Hurts the Most**

A few days passed after Jesse's injury. Although Susannah was glad, she somehow felt emptier than ever. After saying how much Jesse meant to her, sometimes she would pray that Jesse would have heard that. But by the way he was acting towards her, it had seemed as if he had not. As the days went just like any other, with the long hours, Susannah didn't seem to be the same person she was. But when seeing CeeCee unbelievably happy because of her own love, she did not want to release her own sadness upon such a happy young woman.

"Miss Susannah?"

Susannah had whipped her head, turning toward Jesse's voice. Seeing his smile, she gave one of her own, feeling slightly nervous. They hadn't talked to each other for awhile, so seeing Jesse now was surprising. Gathering the courage to speak, her heart seemed race as she looked at the perfect angel.

"Yes?" Susannah replied, her throat feeling dry. Looking into his eyes, it seemed as if he was in pain. But that confused Susannah. Should he not be happy that he was still alive?

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me," Jesse whispered softly, but loud enough for Susannah to hear. "If it wasn't for your care, maybe I would not be standing in front of you right now."

Susannah couldn't help but give another heart-warming smile. She closed her eyes and gently hugged herself.

"_I_ should be thanking_ you_," Susannah replied. "You saved my life first." Jesse walked towards her, never leaving eye contact. It made Susannah's mind race just knowing he was standing_ alone_ with her. Jesse had nodded, silently standing there.

"Are we even?" Jesse asked, giving an adorable expression of confusion. Susannah gave a slightly small giggle, and sighed. Jesse had chuckled along with her. "I saved your life and you saved mine. Shall our worries disappear now?"

Susannah nodded, her hands placed on the side of her legs that she gripped on her dress. Jesse gave one last smile, turning away from her as he began to walk towards the door. Susannah wanted to call to him, tell him not to go, but she couldn't. What was the point? But before seeing Jesse disappear, he stopped right at the doorway. He turned around, giving a saddened smile.

"I'll never leave you, querida."

With that, Jesse left, leaving Susannah astounded as she stood in the middle of the room. One of the things that Susannah had pleaded before, and now he promised never to leave. Did that mean he was not going to marry Rebecca? But as she stood there, she felt alone once again.

XXXX

It was late, and the only reason Susannah was in the De Silva house was because of a big mess the little girls had made. Walking towards the kitchen, she looked around in the darkness to find her jacket. The rest of the family were already asleep, so when she heart voices, she was suddenly surprised. She heard soft voices of a male and female speaking. She slightly expected to her the mister and mistress talking, but the voices seemed too young. Quietly walking towards the wall, she pressed her body against the wall next to a window. She saw two silhouettes, quietly talking to each other.

"I know that it is not your fault," a woman whispered. Her voice seemed to crack because of tears. Susannah had squinted, trying to figure out who was talking. Her voice seemed familiar. "But it just really hurts. I cannot stand to be alone now, Jesse."

Susannah's eyes had widened suddenly, her voice caught in her throat as she knew she was listening to Rebecca Anne Cassin and Jesse de Silva. Her hands placed on her mouth, she tried to keep quiet instead of bursting into their conversation. Knowing it was terribly rude, that she should not be listening, she stayed.

"I am so sorry," Susannah heard Jesse say, seeing Jesse walk near to Rebecca. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca, holding her in his embrace in which Susannah wanted more than anything. Feeling a sharp jolt in her heart, she tried to give a reason to herself to why Jesse was doing this. Of course; he was getting married to her anyway.

"I just cannot believe this is happening," Rebecca sobbed. Susannah had gripped the wall, feeling her heart slowly and painfully breaking into two. Jesse stayed in that position, still holding her tight.

"I promise to never leave you, Rebecca," Jesse had whispered, causing Susannah to gasp lightly. That was what he told her before. But no, that was probably a lie, anyway. "What ever happens, I will be here for you. I will never walk away. Rebecca, I will always…love you."

Susannah slowly began to back away from the window. Her eyes stung with painful tears, but not as much as a knife was being struck through her heart. It cracked slowly, not breaking just in two, but into millions of pieces. Her jaw quivered, her arms suddenly hugging herself as her knees began to feel weak. Gently leaning on the opposite wall, she took sharp breaths as she tried to keep her tears from falling. Biting her lip, her tears finally let loose. Beginning to fall, Susannah took all of her strength to start running out of the mansion.

She ran outside, her hair flying loose from her hair tie. What had hurt the most was that she truly believed that maybe there was a chance that Jesse had loved her back. What had hurt was that she thought she was close enough to win his heart. What had hurt the most was that she needed to watch Jesse walk away from her.

Or maybe it hurt so much because she knew that _she_ was the one who needed to walk away. Running for so long, her mind raced in so many thoughts. She could not see him again, knowing it would hurt too much. She could always pretend that she was okay, make it look like she was still his friend.

Right then, Susannah stopped running. The word 'friend' kept echoing though her head. She would always just stay as a friend to Jesse and nothing else. Collapsing on the ground, her tears ran freely more than ever. Although the stars above seemed to gleam brighter than any ordinary night, everything seemed so dark to her.

"Miss Simon?"

Susannah slowly looked up, seeing Paul Slater standing in front of her. He looked concerned, something she did not expect from someone so suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked, offering his hand towards her. Susannah sniffled, her vision blurred from her tears. Now, she didn't know what was going on in her head, or what she was thinking. But because of her broken heart, and finally feeling what hurts her the most, she took his hand.

"No," Susannah had answered truthfully. "It didn't mean anything," she whispered, mostly talking to herself. Paul had given a quizzical expression, but seeing as she was so broken hearted, all he did was wrap his arms around her. Sniffling, Susannah cried more this time, letting her pain ache as Paul had started leading her towards her home.

"Is this about Hector de Silva?" Paul asked, listening to Susannah cry. A few more tears rolled down from her eyes and she nodded. She didn't care who knew anymore. Maybe Paul would be a better friend than Jesse ever was… maybe even more.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Susannah had sighed, letting Paul lead her nearer to her home. Paul had looked down at her.

"And why is that?" Paul had asked, watching the young woman finally tell the entire truth of what she felt. With the broken heart, though, it was hard for Susannah to breathe or speak. Her heart was broken only because of Jesse. Her anger now surged through her, but did not aim at Rebecca, but more at Jesse. Taking all her strength, she spoke with all of determination.

"…because I do not love him anymore."

**Yes, that is the end of the chapter! REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! Are you guys sad? Tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**BTW the sequel will be called "The Promise." But of course, I still have to finish this one! PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!**


	11. Deception

**I am SO sorry I didn't update for a long time! I've been on vacation and I didn't get to bring my laptop around. Once again, I am so, SO sorry about not updating. But I am now! Please enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**Chapter Eleven: Deception**

Susannah did not return to work the day after.

Her heart slowly ripping into millions of pieces hurt her too much. She stayed home with her step brothers, locked in her room as her parents travelled around the state. Her stepbrothers didn't bother her as much as she thought they would, so she spent the entire days sulking.

How could she have been so foolish? How could she have honestly thought that a poor, servant girl as herself would ever have a chance against a beautiful, rich artiste to win Jesse's heart. He loved her and she loved him; they were going to get married, and Susannah would forever be alone. Desperately, she wanted to hold her dignity, but pain seared in her heat in which she could not cope with. Paul Slater was kind enough to take her and made sure she got home safely. But despite his kindness, she couldn't help but have a feeling that he stared at her in inappropriate places.

Staring at the ceiling, she knew she would never have the courage to ever face Jesse again. As she thought of this, for hours and hours, Susannah couldn't help but have anger surge though her, too. Although she never had spoken to Rebecca in a formal way, she couldn't help but want to punch her in the face, no matter how unladylike it was. Susannah could never figure out any of Rebecca's flaws; Jesse's family _loved_ her whereas his father had beaten her.

His sisters adored Rebecca. She was obviously a tremendous artist, and not to mention remarkably beautiful. Susannah couldn't help but roll her hands into fists. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath…

…and screamed.

Giving one last frustrated sigh, she turned over, wanting to walk over to Rebecca and shred every living fibre of her being. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she slowly let them fall. Why couldn't she be as perfect as Rebecca? Why couldn't she have what she have, to be able to act like a real lady? Wiping her tears, she sniffled lightly.

Before being able to get out of her room, she heard a knock at her door, causing her to groan in agony. Taking her pillow, she placed it over her head, wanting to ignore. Why did her brothers have to been so annoying? Couldn't they just leave her alone?

The knocking continued when Susannah didn't open the door. Susannah glared towards the door, as if expecting whoever was behind the door to feel the glare and go away. Apparently, that mysterious person was hard-headed enough to keep knocking.

"LEAVE ME BE!" Susannah shouted in pure irritation. By her opinion, her brothers were blind….or deaf. But what surprised Susannah was what this person said.

"Susannah, someone's at the door!" Susannah would have guessed that it was David who spoke. Still, she did not want to get up and entertain her guest. "SUSANNAH!" David shouted again.

"David, leave me, I beg of you!" she sighed exasperatedly. "If it is CeeCee, just tell her-"

"It is not a woman," David replied through the door. "It is a man. He says he is wondering if you are alright, and wants an explanation for your abrupt leave. By his tone, I can tell he is angry. And…and why are you not at work?"

Susannah blinked blankly as David spoke. Unmoving, she knew David was referring to Jesse. Her heart stung with pain as his name rang through her mind. No, she was not going to get up; and no, she was not going to cry.

"I can also tell that from your description, he seems to be the person you said you have fallen in love with," David snickered. Susannah's eyes widened automatically, gasping loudly.

"I never said that!" Susannah shrieked. "And you're wrong; I am _not_ in love!" It was true; she wasn't in love. She was broken, abandoned, kicked, and left on the side of the road. Susannah crossed her arms as she sighed heavily.

"At this moment, Susannah, I do not care if you are in love or not. I beg of you, _please_, just get out here and talk to him!" David pleaded. Susannah slowly walked towards the door, unsure if her decision. Her slim hand was placed on the handle, her heart beginning to pump. Was he going to yell at her? But for what?

"You said he was angry," Susannah said, only leaving her door ajar. David stared back at her as Susannah looked unbelievably depressed. "Did he really look angry, David?" Susannah asked, her eyes looking utterly red as blood. She sniffled lightly as David moved out of the way.

"I do not know," David said. "But I know he wants to talk to you. He's more concerned than angry, if it helps…" Susannah slowly walked out to the hallway, looking straight at him, her sadness boring into his eyes.

"You are just saying that to make me feel better," Susannah sighed. "But…I wouldn't even know how to talk to him after I saw…" Susannah slowly trailed off, looking down the stairs. Closing her eyes, she felt her heart beating recklessly. She was so nervous, not knowing what she was going to say to him. But as she remembered her real reason, that he was in love with Rebecca, she had more than a few things to say to him. He had already confessed to Susannah that he didn't love Rebecca, so why didn't he say that to her?

She quickly made her way down, this time trying hard not to cry in the sight of him. But as she quickly turned her head and saw Jesse, all she did was frown as her heart seemed to sink of disappointment. She wanted to scream at him, demand why he was such a liar to her and why he would treat her this way.

"Querida," Jesse whispered, seeing as she made it to the bottom to the stairs. She stopped in front of him, not looking very pleased as her eyes flashed with deep anger. It wasn't hatred, but anger.

"Do not even start with that," Susannah hissed, her eyes glaring towards him. At once, Jesse had given a confused look as Susannah crossed her arms. Jesse couldn't help but stare blankly at her; no matter how mad she looked, (and, apparently, how 'unladylike' she acted) Jesse couldn't help but see those careful, delicate features of Susannah that made her, well, Susannah. All the while, Jesse felt flustered that Susannah had no idea on how nervous she made him whenever walking into a room.

"Susannah, why are you so mad?" Jesse asked, trying to keep his voice strong. Susannah shook her head in disbelief.

"_Why_?" Susannah sighed. "It is because you are a liar, Hector! It is because you do not know how…" her voice began to crack as tears once again gathered in her tears. "…how badly you have hurt me?" Susannah's jaw gently shook as she spoke, her eyes latching onto Jesse's eyes as she hissed.

"Susannah," Jesse said, giving a look of disbelief. "I did not lie to you. What are you talking about?" he demanded, watching her reaction if she would hit him. By now, he would know better not to get too close to Susannah when she was so mad.

"You – what – how….argh! What do you mean 'you do not know what I am talking about'? I know what you did! I saw it, Hector!" Susannah shouted. It pained her to call him Hector, but she wasn't about to call him Jesse now. But as she yelled, the noise of her brothers died down into silence.

"Saw what?" Jesse had demanded, his eyes being just as intense as Susannah's. Shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes seemed to give the most terrifying glare she has ever given. Enraged, Susannah shook her head as she tried to construct a proper sentence.

"You!" Susannah shouted louder, her face closer to Jesse's. "With Rebecca!" Susannah's eyes seemed to intense and angry to Jesse that he thought it would be something worse. But seeing as she was angry with a type of passion, he gazed into her eyes as if she were going to die.

"What about Rebecca?" he asked, his voice tone growing soft. Susannah was clearly frustrated with him, especially when he didn't understand the pain she was going through. "What did you see?" Susannah had gaped at him; and with that expression, Jesse realized how hurt she really was.

"What did I see?" Susannah repeated, her voice quiet and on the verge to tears. "I saw you tell the truth. I saw and _heard_ you saw you love her. You _lied_ to me, Hector. You looked me in my eyes and told me very clearly you were not in love with you. I do not know if you know this, Hector, but I take honestly very seriously. All my life I have been lied at. But I never expected it to come from you." Susannah shook her head, her arms uncrossed as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Susannah…"

"You….you just leave, right now. I know none of these things matters to you. Just leave; Rebecca deserves you more than anybody else right now," Susannah cried, slowly turning around. She heard Jesse give a big sigh. She could have sworn he had run his hand through his hair, and she didn't even have to look at him.

"Susannah, will you just listen?" Jesse demanded, causing her to halt for a second. She didn't turn around, but listened as he still felt unbelievably frustrated as she was. "I did not lie to you, Susannah. I have cared for you very much. And why are you so mad? Why do you hate Rebecca so much?"

"I never said that," Susannah replied, turning around. Jesse walked a few steps forward as the heat of the argument caused her stepbrothers to stare from the other door. "I just said you _lied to me_!" Jesse closed his eyes, as if restraining himself from screaming at her.

"Susannah, I am sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I am terribly sorry, with all my heart. But I did not lie to you!" Jesse repeated again. Susannah gave a quiet screaming, her hands clutched into tight fists.

"Then tell me this! Why did you tell Rebecca _you love her_ when you told me you do not? Are you going to get married to her? Are you still going to leave your family? Are you going to leave me? Tell me the truth, Jesse," Susannah sighed, breathing heavily. Jesse eyed her carefully.

"You called me Jesse-"

"That is beside the point!" Susannah shouted, with her face once again close to Jesse. She was already standing on the first step of the old stair, and Jesse was still taller than her. "So answer me, Jesse, and don't lie. It is because from all my false friends, I am tried to being lied at. Are you in love with Rebecca or not?"

"No, but-"

"So then you still lied to Rebecca," Susannah sighed. She could tell that Jesse was in under a lot of stress, and that she should let him explain fully. But her heart ached so much and her mind was racing so fast that she didn't want anything else to enter her mind. In her mind, she had already drawn a confusing conclusion. But in her heart…she was obviously missing something.

"If you let me explain, Susannah, you will understand," Jesse sighed. Her fire of rage seemed to overpower her, but she remained silent, waiting to hear Jesse's pathetic attempt in apology. Jesse looked into her eyes as if something terrible has happened. With the gentleness of a lover, he placed one of his hands under hers, whilst the other held her hand in place.

"I hope you do realize that this will not-"

"Miss Simon, please listen to me," Jesse whispered. "If the truth is so important to you, then I will tell you the truth. But I recommend that you must believe me. I did lie, Susannah, but not you. From what you have told me, I believe you only heard mostly what Rebecca has said. I told her that I'd be there for her, but I meant it like family." Susannah had wrinkled her nose.

"It still does not explain why you told her you love her," Susannah glared. Jesse sighed, obviously trying to keep calm.

"I was getting to that, Susannah." She has given a sheepish smile as Jesse continued. "When I proposed to Rebecca, it was the benefit for the both of us. My father needs someone to extend the ranch. Rebecca needs to get away from her family, legally. If I married her, she would have a bind with me and she would be free to be able to do what she wanted. She was a prisoner, Susannah. Because she was a friend, I helped her. But then I met you…"

"It sounds like a lie," Susannah scoffed, her eyes still teary. Jesse ignored this statement and continued.

"…and that changed everything. Now, when you said that I told Rebecca that I loved her, it was different, too. Susannah, you misinterpreted what I said. Have you ever told your family that you loved them?" Susannah nodded as he continued. "It's exactly the same thing."

Susannah just stared straight at Jesse. Thinking back on it, she didn't know what to believe. But still, there was something that Jesse wasn't telling her, and she was determined to find out what it was. Her eyes closed as she pulled her hand away from his. Immediately she missed the warmth that he provided.

"I know I have hurt you, querida. I am truly sorry. I realized I have hurt you even more by asking how to propose to her. By then, I only trusted you as a friend. But watching you become attached to my family, watching your independence and hardworking attitude, you showed me wrong. If I could restart everything, I would have never neglected you, Susannah."

Susannah's expressions did not change as she looked at him. Confusion had hit her, making her mind race. He proposed to Rebecca not for love, but for separated reasons. He used to think as Susannah as his trusted friend. She was the one who changed it all. Blood had rushed to her cheeks as she just realized what Jesse said. But yet, she did not want her hopes up as Jesse was still in an unbelievable amount of trouble.

"You told as if you really meant it," Susannah said, clearing her throat as tears threatened to choke back. "You said 'I will always love you.'" Jesse have given Susannah one last warm smile, as if Susannah has misinterpreted it again.

"Have you ever had someone come up to you, a family or friend, in which they've done something so wrong they think you would reject and disown them?" Jesse asked her. Susannah had widened her eyes. The perfect Rebecca had done something horrible?

"What did she do?" Susannah asked, looking suddenly concerned. If she a murdered someone, that would only bring fear into Susannah. Jesse looked trouble, as if something pained him to reply. She grew quiet, waiting for the answer, although at the same time, dreading it. Fear bestowed upon both of them.

"It was not what she did," Jesse sighed. "It was what happened. But whatever happens, Susannah, will you promise me that you will be someone I can trust?" he asked. Susannah looked into his eyes and immediately saw desperation and need.

"Of course," she whispered, something holding her back. Jesse quickly closed his eyes, opening them a few moments, looking into Susannah's pleading eyes. As if something wanted him to stop, he knew he couldn't lie to her any longer.

"Susannah," Jesse stated. "Rebecca is pregnant."

**Oh, snap! You so didn't see that coming, did you? PLEASE review! I wrote this longer than usual, and hopefully this makes up for my lack of updating. I hope it clears up some problems, but if you haven't noticed, here's what HASN'T happened:**

**1) Jesse didn't tell Susannah he loves her; at least not directly.**

**2) Paul doing something completely dastardly.**

**3) Susannah telling Jesse she loves him.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. EMERGENCY AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, I HAVE TO SUBMIT THIS:**

**Whenever I'm typing out the chapters for this story (and other ones, too) it's either the writing program I'm using or just the damn internet that keeps changing all my verbs (sometimes it adds/changes words and letters, which pisses me off) and I thought I fixed it, but nooo…my computer is pissing me off.**

**Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes and such; although I reread, spell-check and everything, my computer finds a way to mess all my stuff up. So, soon, I'm getting a new one and hopefully all the mistakes will disappear! **

**Yeah, I hate my computer. Once again, sorry for all the mistakes. **


End file.
